Halloween Night he came home
by twinkels
Summary: It's been 40 years since the events of Halloween and Michael just won't give up and comes back to get Laurie and a new generation who will survive the bloodbath WARNING...VERY STRONG LAUNGUGE and one or two spoilers to new movie
1. Chapter 1

WARNING ..THIS STORY IS STRICTLY FOR OVER 18s ONLY VERY GORY

In the small town of Haddonfield Illinois a tall middle aged grey haired woman stood at a tombstone that read Judith Myers beloved daughter and had the date of her birth and death and sad thing was she was just 17 cut down in her tender years barely out of childhood

' Sorry I don't really remember you Judith I was just a baby at the time hardly a year old and all I have left now is photographs of a young pretty blonde girl so happy and full of life it was so tradgic that your young life was cut short by that animal a sweet innocent girl but don't you worry I will get him for you and he will burn in Hell for what he did to you my family and friends ' The woman said bending down and laying some flowers at the girls grave and cleaning the grave up a little removing some dead flowers and placing a fresh candle in the little white angel candle holder

' I often wondered what you would be like today if you were alive what you would have done with your life I know you'd be in your seventies now perhaps a grandmother what you would look like what kind of jobs you would have what hobbies you would have all I know about you is from books and talk from people and how you met your end that tragic Halloween night I just wish things were so different and you were here today to see your niece and 3 grand nieces I'm so sorry Judith ' The woman said as she stood up and looked at the grave

The woman who was talking was Laurie Strode thee Laurie strode the soul survivor of the 78 Halloween massicar and sister of Michael Myers the famous mass murderer and he came after her almost killing her a few times and though she feared for her live this time she wanted to finish him for good as he'd wreaked her entire adult life

First he killed her first daughter Jamie Lloyd laurie wanted to protect Jamie and faked her own death breaking off all ties with the little girl even though it broke her heart as she loved the child so she left Jamie in the care of trusted people who fosterd her and Laurie faked her death as their was a car crash sadly she lost her first husband in the crash so once she came out of hospital Laurie changed her name and moved away but kept in contact with Jamie's foster parents who updated her and sent her photos but Michael Myers sadly found Jamie and went after her 2 years in a row and Laurie had no idea as no one told her then Jamie along with Michael vanished for several years and Jamie turned up again as a teen and with a son but again Michael found her and this time killed her but smart thinking Jamie hid the baby and a family friend Laurie used to babysit found the baby so eh and his girlfriend became the child's guardians

Laurie remarried under a false name and had a son called John but the relationship was very strained and the marriage broke down Laurie got custody of John and though she had a new name Michael tracked her down again and the drama and killings started up yet again and Laurie believed she'd killed Michael for good this time but he changed places with someone else and Laurie had killed an innocent man and that pushed her over the edge and she was locked away herself for some time but again Michael came after her and almost killed her he did stab her and she fell if the roof of the hospital into bushes but she survived and was treated for stab wounds and a broken arm and ankle and Michael vanished again

Laurie was discharged 14 months later and got help also she hit the drink hard and went through a few failed relationships longest she dated a guy was like 8 months and that's when she had a late shock pregnancy and gave birth to a daughter called Kate yet the father never stuck around

Laurie relationship with Kate was not the typical mom and daughter one most daughters had Laurie was paranoid she never celebrated Halloween all Halloween related things were banned Kate was not even allowed to watch scooby doo as a child also instead of playing with dolls at the age of 6 she was taught to shoot a gun and prep really and Laurie had moved to the edge of town and turned her 2 story home into a fortress and the basement was a dungeon really it was no way to bring uo a child and all Laurie spoke of was Michael coming back and she even neglected her daughters well being she home schooled her would not let her out to play anything a normal child takes for granted in the end someone reported Laurie to social services and at the age of 13 Kate was taken into care and she became a rebell really as she had all this new freedom and refused to see Laurie as Laurie had acces visits too her and the final straw was when Kate got pregnant at 16 some boy in her high school and at first Laurie told her to put the baby up for adoption as she didn't want an innocent baby caught up in the family curse but Kate refused and kept the baby a girl and called her Abbie and Kate vowed to give Abbie the childhood she never had and when she was 19 Kate got her own place even though Laurie did visit hoping to repair the broken relationship with her daughter as she was the only family she had now as John had moved to the U.K. and broke off all contact and Steven was last heard from a couple of years back he was getting married and had a son of his own now and owned his own business

Kate eventually married and went on to have 2 more girls Angel who was a Christmas baby born on Christmas Eve on the lounge floor and Laurie was on the phone talking to Kate at the time so she heard her give birth and Daisy but after Daisy's birth relationships with her husband broke down so Kate was left on her own with the 3 girls but they got on fine and though Kate and Laurie didn't get along that well Laurie was close to her granddaughters Abbie Angel and Daisy and as Angel was very competitive in ice skating and dancing Laurie often turned up to show support and was always seen with Daisy sitting on her knee she adored her grandma and called her nana

Kate decided their was no point in always fighting with her mom and she was glad to have her around and the rest of the year she was fine a sweet person but on October she became a crazy lady and always going on and on about Michael Myers I fact she had made a huge scrap book about him and obsessed over him insisting he was coming for her and Kate was terrified incase she'd loose her mom through this obsession as it claimed the life of his former doctor Doctor Loomis he had passed a few years before and was obsessed with the Myers case so Kate knew only too well about it

Well Judith I have to go soon family life calls I guess oh and Daisy your great niece she's 5 soon you'd love her she's like a little doll also you would be proud of Angel too she just finished first in her class in the ice skating and this Christmas she is to play Clara in the Nutcracker on ice her skating school is putting on she's won a lot of medals trophies and certificates they say if she keeps at it she could be an Olympian one day and as got your older great niece Abbie she's a typical teen I guess always on her Facebook on her cell phone and loves her modern gadgets some I don't have a clue how to work or going out to the movies with her friends or going to the mall getting clothes and as for Kate well things are getting better with her I hope we can be close one day but I'll visit you soon and Jamie too if you bump into her up their look after her and tell her I send my love and say hi to Dr Loomis for me I never got a chance to say goodbye to him and don't know where he is buried ' Laurie said standing up and touching the headstone before she left to go back to her car and ignoring the gentle rain that hit her cheek and the breeze that blew through her hair but it was typical Autumn weather really and in a way refreshing after the very fierce summer heat they had and temperatures soared to over 100 hottrs6 summer in decades they said and water was rashond but luckily Laurie had become a preppier and had more water than she needed so her and family were fine

Some people actually thought that Laurie was prepping for some kind of apocalypse a nuclear war or break down in society or even a zombie apocalypse a few say it was because of rumours of a clown purge back 3 years ago when clowns stalked the place scaring the hell out of people But apocalypse and creepy clowns were last things on Laurie mind she could handle them no problem but Michael was far worse and no one knew the true reason she was prepping only she and her daughter

well that's that chappy done more to come


	2. Chapter 2

Laurie drove back into town as she had to pass through town to get to her home and soon she slowed down a little as she passed the boarded up remains of the Myers old home still standing their 40 years later and she stopped outside for a second

This street was all so familer to her it was where she spend her teen years and looking at the old house she tried to imagine Michael as a small boy with dirty blond wavy hair perhaps playing outside on his bike Judith coming home from school their parents going about their daily lives as before the events the Myers were a typical middle class family according to Loomis book

Sevrel years before he died Dr Loomis wrote a book on Michael as he knew him so well he'd spend decades studying the boy trying to get inside his mind see what made him snap was it his upbringing was he being bullied even molested by family members as doctors put Michael through hundreds of tests but everything came back negative and the parents were questioned too if they had anything to do with Michael's reason for snapping and the father did admit he was strict and shouted at Michael he never lifted his had to the boy and their was no history of abuse in the family slough the parents said Michael did act off at times especially towards his older sister like spying on her when she was bathing also he broke into her room and destroyed her diary and smashed her collection of porcelain dolls and the year before Judith her boyfriend and Michael were sent on a camping trip. for a weekend and Michael left to his own defences for a while interipted his sister and boyfriends love making by dumping a bloody dead rabbit on their laps and Judith freaked out Judith it was reported would hit out at Michael but nothing more than a slap or a shove and she was no angel at times but did not deserve to die the way she did

After Judith's death her boyfriend was brought in for questioning too as they thought he did it for a while and somehow blamed Michael but he had an alabi turned out he was cheating on Judith with another girl and. after he left the Myers house he went to the girls party and went upstairs with her so Michael was home alone so after he was arrested the Myers were moved int another house along with baby Laurie as their old house was now a crime scene and Laurie mom had a breakdown after the trial and could not cope so Laurie was put into care and later adopted and got a new name too and grew up blissfuly unaware of her dark past till 1978 when Michael came back and he somehow went after her at first Laurie thought it was because she went over to the old Myers house but later found out why he was after her and being related to that monster made her blood run cold and that innocent Halloween night turned into a blood bath that would ruin her life and now 40 years on it still haunted her and the bloody events in between

' God I wish they'd pull that place down it's a thorn in my side ' Laurie muttered before driving on turning on the radio to take her mind off things but being Haddonfield it was full of reminders and also worse was she seen 3 teenage girls walking along the sidewalk near some hedges giggling and laughing and they reminded her of herself Annie and Lynda her 2 best friends that were also killed by Michael

Not wanting anymore bad memories to creep up Laurie sped through the town till she came to the store where she had to stop off to get some groceries and dog food as she got herself a pretty feirce big gaurd dog that was trained to rip Michael to shreds but be gentle with her family

As Laurie parked her car and got ready to go to the store she heard a voice calling her

' OMG it is you after all these years Laurie Laurie stride wait uo ' Yelled a woman who looked in her 30s and had dark wavy hair to her shoulders and was pushing a stroller with. a toddler blond boy in it

' Excuse me do I know you ...? Asked Laurie a little stunned as the woman ran towards her

' You should do you used to babysit me as a kid " The woman begun smiling

' OMG no way Lindsay Wallace wow your all grown up now ' Laurie said smiling

' Yeah guess I have how are you this weather ..? Asked Lindsay smiling

' Oh not too bad just doing some grocery shopping that's all also need to get presents in for Daisy's birthday she's almost 5 then I have Angel on Christmas Eve so November and December are expensive months for me and Christmas on top of it I'll be broke to Easter " Laurie laughed

' Wow I forgot you had 3 grandkids you must have your hands full bad enough with this little guy at times but 3 wow ' Lindsay said

' Oh their alright most of the time Abbie who's the oldest at 16 she thinks she knows everything really she's at that age and always on her phone or tablet or going to the mall with her friends but have to say she still likes reading her Harry Potter books one time she thought Hogwarts was a real place and wanted to go their and was calling us all muggles what ever that is but she is kind of growing out of the Harry Potter place now ' Laurie said with a laugh

' Wow 16 already where have the years gone seems like yesterday you were a kid yourself babysitting me and Tommy ' Lindsay said

' Yup it doe now I'm a middle aged grandma of three kids a 16 year old a 9 year old and almost 5 year old along with baggage as they call it 3 kids 2 failed marriages and a string of failed relationships my firstborn well she's gone now and my son John is in a place called Colchester in the U.K. and won't talk to me and my relationship with Kate is still a bit strained it was just after Abbie's birth we started talking and even then I was banned from the house her then husband didn't want me around the kids and Kate nearly died giving birth to Angel ' Laurie said sighing

' Wow what happened ..? Asked Lindsay

' Oh Angel was not due till mid January and Kate went into labour early Christmas Eve wrapping presents and I couldn't get to her because of the ban they got a court order for me to stay away from the house I could have helped so I just had to talk her through the birth on the phone Angel was born under the Christmas tree and was underweight but she pulled through she'll be 10 this year she's a good kid right into her competitions and she still loves her Disney movies and Daisy's she's a;most 5 she's the youngest little diva she is and a sassy personality too and very girly ' Laurie said with a laughthen smiled at the toddler in the stroller

' So is this your little one then ..? Asked Laurie

' No my grandson he's my daughters little boy he's 3 in March sometimes he's a little terror ' Laughed Lindsay

' Your grandson your too young to have grandchildren I know you had kids ' Laurie said

' Yup he's my oldest daughter son she had him at 15 a huge shock so she's finishing her studies and I have him for the day but yeah I have 3 kids my daughter who's 17 now then my son who's 12 and my youngest son who's 11 so my hands are full so to say ' Laughed Lindsay

' Yeah kids aren't easy that's for sure do you ever hear from Tommy ..? Asked Laurie as Lindsay shook her head

' Nope not seen him since I was a kid what about yourself do you ever hear from him ..? Asked Lindsay

' No not in years he used to write with updates on Steven but it stopped all I know is Steven is living in Florida he came out as Gay 4 years ago and he and his partner have a son and want a daughter now he works in his fashion and owns a store with his partner ' Laurie said

" Wow cool what about John do you hear from him ..? Asked Lindsay

' No he never speaks to me now he married an English girl who was in the states on a student exchange thing at his collage he dated her for a while then they married lived in the next town for a while and then moved to the U.K. with their kids but he's broken off all contact and with Jamie gone all I have now is Kate " Laurie sighed

" I'm so sorry about Jamie wish I'd have met her " Lindsay said sadly

" Thanks I like to think of her in a better place now she was such a smart pretty little girl I still have lots of photos of her as a child and ...Laurie trailed off and didn't say any more as she was upset and blamed Jamie's death on herself and that always upset her as she had hoped to reunite with Jamie and bring her home but HE had taken that chance away

well that's that chappy done more to come


	3. Chapter 3

' So do you think she will talk to us I heard she is dreadful anti social and dose not even talk to her own children and obsesses over Michael 24/4 ' A snooty sounding woman said with an upper class posh English accent

' I'm sure she will she has to break her silance sometimes and I doubt we can get hold of Loomis ' A English sounding man said

" Loomis as in Michael's Doctor he died back in the late 1990s some say stroke some say hearttack also he wrote a book though it is out of print now you can get it off Amazon or eBay seems very cheaply I have seen it go for a couple of pounds even ' The woman said

' Yes I guess the world has moved on and forgotten about Michael Myers but anyway Loomis son is working with Michael now he picked up where his father left off I heard and he's always busy they say he's writing a book about his father and Michael and their was rumours of him selling the rights to make a movie one time personally I think that Loomis jr is just in it for the money he just bought a huge fancy home last year 3 stories and a massive basement that's converted into another floor and a swimming pool and he drives flash cars and 2 kids at privet boarding school he's the oppost of his father but we can deal with him later we have to find Laurie first she will help us with our story " The man said

' Well Ryan as I said she'll be impossible to reach she is living as a hermit somewhere as far as I know she is still in Haddonfield but has moved she is no longer in the house she used to live in as a teen and I doubt anyone else will know ' The woman said

' Well we can find her think about it Vicky if I get this scoop with Laurie strode this could make me hit the big time after this I could be interviewing people like the Kardashian's and other A list celebrities instead of crazy old women hiding from their own brother you and I know we came here hoping to hit the big time as we were going no place back in London and since the restrictions on the royal family were put in place well things got bad ' Ryan Said

' Well I don't blame the royals I wouldn't be wanting to take my children to school and having cameras shoved in my face so I don't blame Kate or going to a beach and being snapped ' Vicky said

' True I guess but sad thing is the press pay big money for these shots and I have to say Kate and Meghan are to stunning ladies William and Harry are very lucky men I'd rather talk to them any day than to Laurie strode that is for sure ' Ryan said

' Well you took the strode case on not me sweetie ' Vicky said as they got into their car and drove off in search of Laurie

Laurie was now heading back to her fortress she had made herself Their was security gates with cameras on top and cameras everywhere and a huge notice saying privet property all trespassers will be shot also their was a shooting range in the front yard and mannequins everywhere one dressed as Michael that had been shit to bits and traps too set and the house itself looked pretty much like her old home a 2 story house with a large porch was a fortress underneath was a secret basement and a panic room and more weapons in their and that was where her prep room was filled with giant tanks of water and lots of tinned food also boxes of batteries and several flashlights Their was enough stuff to last a year down their and also in the house was a very large dog a crossbreed and it was a killing machine by the looks of it so when Laurie drove up the dog barked like crazy

' Rocky Rocky shut up will you it's just me ' Laurie Yelled coming in and it took about 10 minutes to lock up the house again before petting the dog on the head and getting his food out and calling him a daft dog

Though the dog was a vicious gaurd dog it was her best friend and her companion and they looked after each other

' Okay gimme a chance I got your food here guess your hungry huh ' Said Laurie turning on the radio as she got Rocky his food and made a face at the music that was on as it wasent her taste

' What a racket they don't make music like they did when I was young if kids like that today they will go deaf " `Laurie said turning the stations and as she turned she heard a jingle she didn't want to hear so many days till Halloween the old silver shamrock song as it was now October

' Do I need reminding thanks and anyway why use that song everyone knows the silver shamrock factory burned down back in the 80s something to do with the masks it was all over the news ' Laurie said thinking back before turning round and yelling at Rocky who was away with some. of her sausages she left out to cook for her lunch

' Oh no NO rocky get down those are mine bad boy oh fuck it too late ' Laurie said as Rocky ran off with the sausages in his mouth and before Laurie could do anything else her phone rang

' Shit now what ... Hold on I'm coming I'm coming ' Laurie said wiping her hands knowing it was one of a small handful of people that knew her number as she early gave it out so Laurie grabbed her cell phone and seen Kate calling her daughter so she accepted the call

' Hey mom just wondered how your doing also as you know it's almost Daisy's birthday and well we want you over if that's okay with you ' Kate said in a cheery voice

' Hey baby I'll try but I don't know ' Laurie Begun as a voice Yelled ' Hey grandma ' In the background

' Hey Angel hope your behaving ' Laurie said with a laugh

' Oh she's okay her and Abbie got into a fight earlier today sister stuff Angel was trying on her nail polish and Abbie flipped as she just bought it the other day " Kate said with a laugh

' Well growing up an only child I never really had to share but I think I'd be the same but I'll try and make it over also what is Daisy into I never know with kids today I remember buying you Barbie her family and accessories and a dolls house and a bike but do kids still play with Barbie ..? Asked Laurie

' Yeah she loves Barbie also she's into frozen and tangled and that Brave movie with the redhead Scottish princess forgotten her name and she started likening Shirley temple one of her movies was on at the weekend and she liked her ' Kate said

' My God Shirley Temple that's going back a few decades I remember the time one Christmas with Jamie we were putting uo the decorations and we came across a doll with curls and she liked the dolls hair I offered to curl her hair like the doll for Christmas and she said okay just for Christmas and I made a joke saying okay guess you don't want to look like Shirley Temple all the time and Jamie bless her had no idea who Shirley Temple was and asked was she a girl I went to school with I had to laugh and explained also a couple of days later we watched one of her movies as I used to have a lot of her movies on old VHS " Laurie said smiling thinking about the memory when Jamie was 5 or 6

' Aww cute I remember you saying that also did you not get the doll back you gave her as that was your doll when you were a kid.? Asked Kate

' Yeah after Jamie died all her stuff was returned to me as I'd been found at that time I put them in storage iv not been able to look through them yet maybe one day ' Laurie said sighing before screaming at Rocky again

' Rocky get out now no more I'm warning you " Laurie Yelled

" Er mom is everything okay what's wrong with Rocky ..? Asked Kate

" Oh he just stole part of my lunch he grabbed some sausages if got in and has bolted with them where I don't know now he's back looking for more " Laurie said before yelling at the dog again

' Glad I just have a small dog well she's really Angel's dog cupcake sure her dad got her it as a well done gift when she won that diving certificate " Kate said

' Yeah I remember cupcake that fluffy little white poodle type dog that will stay tiny for ever and how may hoboes dose she do she's always off doing something ' Laurie said

' Well she's into her ice skating also she dose karate swimming diving she loves singing oh I think she's in everything she's always off doing something and back in the summer her and her friends Lucy Tamara Bonnie Ocean Tiana and Emily we're away camping for the weekend theirs no holding her back really she's some girl,also she needs a new skating dress so I'm taking her to the mall soon if you want to come too your more than welcome and we might get Daisy an early birthday present as they have a build a bear their " Kate said

' No your alright .. Erm I really don't do crowds never did even as a teen but enjoy yourselves anyway " Laurie said glancing at a photo that sat nearby

In the photo was a young girl with long blonde hair in twin ponytails and one of her teeth missing as it fallen out day before the photo was of her granddaughter Angel taken at school

Laurie had a lot of photos dotted around the house their was photos of Kate and the kids also a photo of Jamie as a child and one of Jamie with Sundea the dog she used it have Jamie's foster mom had sent her and another photo of a young Laurie sitting holding a pumpkin and a photo she treasured of her Lynda and Annie sitting on some outside stairs when they were all in their teens plus Laurie had lots more photos upstairs as Lynda was always taking photos and getting copies and upstairs Laurie had a photo of her late sister Judith who was sitting on a swing in the back garden taken in the summer before she died that was all she had plus the photos in Loomis book and she couldn't remember where she put the book it was about somewhere and no doubt she'd find it when she wasent looking for it as that usually was the case but just now she had other things on her mind

Well that's that chappy done more to come


	4. Chapter 4

Loud gunshots rang through the quiet woods scaring away a few birds and a couple of foxes. as Laurie reloaded her rifle and took aim and blasted a Michael Myers mannequin in the head her favourite target

Laurie had put the Manniquin together herself somehow she'd got hold of a mask from an online store and some coveralls and a old sweater of hers and a pair of mans socks and shoes from a thrift store and dressed it and taped a large kitchen knife to its hand so it looked identical to him or did as it was now covered in bullet holes and also she had trained Rocky to attack it too

Laurie spent every single afternoon shooting her rifles and she had quite a collection too handguns and large rifles and stocked uo on firecrackers as they could do some harm too and though she was shooting at a mannequin in her mind she was blowing out Michael's brains and muttered ' Die you bastard

Elsewhere in the town of Haddonfield Ryan and Vicky were still on the hunt for a good story and decided to start at the beginning and go all the way back to when Michael was young and as they still didn't have a copy of the late Dr Loomis book they thought they'd try the library in town

Haddonfield library was a small old building really but very modern with its computers and stuff and had a brightly coloured children's area that was now filled with cute drawings of silly faced pumpkins cute black kittens and friendly looking witches and ghosts and orange and black streamers hanging up and sitting on the floor cross legged was a class of 20 kids about 7 or 8 years old. with a staff member and a teacher talking to them and telling them a cute childish spooky story about a little lonely ghost who was scared of himself and the adults sat on brightly coloured beanbags decorated with paw patrol and DOC mcstuffins things kids were into now

' Cute theirs a class of children in must be story time we never did that at school go to the library ' Vicky said

' What never wow we did as kids " Ryan said

' No I went to privet school the books came to us we only left the grounds to go home for holidays but anyway we have to find a free staff member that will help us ' Vicky said going up to the desk and clearing her throat trying to get attention

' Oh hi how can I help you both ' A woman said smiling

' Yes I am looking for an old book called the Devils eyes it is by a doctor Samule Loomis it was published in late 1980s or early 90s I think do you have a copy ...? Asked Vicky

' I'm afraid not I don't think so iv never seen that here is it fiction ..? The woman asked

" No Sam Loomis was once a resident of this town he investigated the Michael Myers murders a few years ago were doing research on it and trying to find the book as it is long out of print now " Vicky said

" I'm sorry I can't help you their ' The woman said

' Do you have any old newspapers that covers the Myers story we can look at and also we're trying to find a woman of the name of laurie Strode dose she ever come here ..? Asked Ryan

' Well even if she did I can't say that's confidential but we have the papers on micro film now dating that far back we only keep the papers for 3 months then get them onto micro film saves space ' The woman said as Ryan nodded

' Okay are you members of the library the computers are really for members only ..? Asked The woman

' Well no not really we are journalists doing research and we'd only be using them for a couple of hours and it is just one we need ' Vicky said as the woman sighed

' I really don't know let me ask my boss just now I won't be long just let me deal with these customers first ' The woman said looking at an elderly woman and man and a student who wanted to take out books so after seeing to them the woman vanished into the back to find her boss

' I wonder what made him do it also I wonder if he used this place as a kid as it looks an old building ' Said Ryan looking around

' Hmmm who did ..? Asked Vicky a little confused

" Michael Myers wonder if he ever used this library as a small kid and also what made him kill his sister he was only like 5 or 6 at the time God at that age I was playing with Lego Thomas the tank and Star Wars not killing people ' Ryan said

' Well it is obvious your mind is normal at that age he was dare I say screwed uo,and only one that knows why he did it is Michael himself and it is clear he's not spoken for decades last time he spoke was before he did the killings that was asking for sweets when he was trick or treating ' Vicky said and stopped as she noticed the woman coming out to the front desk again

' Iv been asked to see some sort of ID as you could be anyone and normally we wouldn't let you use the computers without joining first but do you have any ID on you ..? The woman asked

' Yes I perfectly understand better safe than sorry and this is a public building with children using it after all ' Vicky said handing over her ID badge for the woman to look at and Ryan did the same to

' Was this building always a library do you know ..? Asked Ryan

' Well iv worked here for like 2 years now but it was a library when I joined but I think it was the old fruit and veg store before that but they closed and moved into the supermarket that now moved to the mall they closed about 7 years ago the old library was further along the street that's now the children's after school club the town has changed a bit over the years but anyway you can use the computers for 2 hours only after that they will automatically shut down ' The woman said as she led Ryan and Vicky to the Computer area and then gave them the micro films they wanted to see

" wow look at this never seen this before ' Said Ryan looking at a photo of a class of young children smiling with their teacher apart from one boy who looked real serious

' Who's that he looks like a rainy bank holiday and its his first day too you think he would try and smile " Vicky said

' Young Michael Myers look theirs his name 3rd row 4th boy in ' Ryan said looking at a blond boy who did not look happy

' Wow that must be his first day at school have to say he is a sweet looking little boy even if he was a monster ' Vicky said as Ryan scrolled down till he came to November 1st of that same year

' Ahhh now this is what we're looking for Halloween killing ' Ryan said as Vicky grabbed a chair and sat beside Ryan and they read the horrific detales of what Michael had did to his sister and their was w black and white photo of Michael in his clown costume still holding the knife and looking dazed and his parents nearby I'm shock and a photo of Judith underneath smiling and wearing a light coloured fluffy sweater in the photo

' Pretty girl Judith was sad the entire thing is so sad ' Ryan said as he and Vicky ready it all and also read about about the court case a month later and how Michael's father disowned his son on the steps of the court

Their was a few more stories from that year on the Myers case and a few from the following year and also an interview with Michael's mom saying she had no idea what made him do it as Michael seemed a normal kid that day yet he did have a lot of problems but nothing that would make him kill his sister and Judith was a good girl and doing well at school and her grades were good and she was on the cheerleading team too and her dream was to be prom Queen but all that was taken away

Their was no more reports untill the 78 massicar and reports lasted 3 days and also how the police accidentally killed an innocent teen who was dressed as Myers but the mask hair was blond instead of dark and also reports of the hospital being blown up with Myers and Loomis inside but both survived Loomis got burned and Myers ended up in a coma

Also their was. news. reports of Laurie dying in a cash and leaving a surviving daughter 7 year old Jamie Lloyd who was now in foster care when a year later reports of Myers coming back and killing more people and then he was believed to be killed again but vanished only to turn uo a year later and also how Jamie tried to kill her foster mother and her ending uo in a children's hospital as the foster mother refused to have her in the house and the events of that Halloween massicar was reported including the explosion at the police station and Jamie and Michael both going missing

After that the trail went cold again and they dropped out of the news till a decade later when Jamie turned uo with a baby her son and again it was another blood bath and Jamie herself was killed and the baby was with foster caters and again the Myers carry on dropped from the news till a few years later when Laurie turned uo alive she'd faked her death and was now living under a new name and had an adult son and was a head teacher of a privet school and was living in Calafornia but Myers followed her their and another bloodbath also she despite being injured stole a van and Myers body and they both vanished somewhere and she thought she'd beheaded Myers but Myers had switched places with someone else and escaped again and killing an innocent man and a father of two young children drove her insane she was locked away for a while but she wanted to get even with him and when he came back she went after him again but he stabbed her and let her fall off a high roof to her death he thought but she was bearly alive and needed surgery and also Myers went onto kill more people who were doing a big brother style reality tv live stream from his house Myers was caught and burned at the time and taken into custody where he will remain rest of his days ..Then reports said

' Wow looks if Michael has been busy and always at Halloween too ' Vixky Said

' Yeah wonder what he dose festbof the year where he goes and that also didn't they not link him to some cult a few years ago he had a mark on his wrist and said his ancestors were linked too dating back to the first Halloween centuries ago ' Said Ryan

' I have no idea really ' Vicky replayed as she and Ryan made notes on their findings but they really needed a copy of Loomis book they agreed and perhaps an interview with Laurie and maybe even Michael themselfs but would they get one that be another matter

well that's that chappy done more to come


	5. Chapter 5

WARNING ..THIS STORY IS STRICTLY FOR OVER 18s ONLY VERY GORY

In the small town of Haddonfield Illinois a tall middle aged grey haired woman stood at a tombstone that read Judith Myers beloved daughter and had the date of her birth and death and sad thing was she was just 17 cut down in her tender years barely out of childhood

' Sorry I don't really remember you Judith I was just a baby at the time hardly a year old and all I have left now is photographs of a young pretty blonde girl so happy and full of life it was so tradgic that your young life was cut short by that animal a sweet innocent girl but don't you worry I will get him for you and he will burn in Hell for what he did to you my family and friends ' The woman said bending down and laying some flowers at the girls grave and cleaning the grave up a little removing some dead flowers and placing a fresh candle in the little white angel candle holder

' I often wondered what you would be like today if you were alive what you would have done with your life I know you'd be in your seventies now perhaps a grandmother what you would look like what kind of jobs you would have what hobbies you would have all I know about you is from books and talk from people and how you met your end that tragic Halloween night I just wish things were so different and you were here today to see your niece and 3 grand nieces I'm so sorry Judith ' The woman said as she stood up and looked at the grave

The woman who was talking was Laurie Strode thee Laurie strode the soul survivor of the 78 Halloween massicar and sister of Michael Myers the famous mass murderer and he came after her almost killing her a few times and though she feared for her live this time she wanted to finish him for good as he'd wreaked her entire adult life

First he killed her first daughter Jamie Lloyd laurie wanted to protect Jamie and faked her own death breaking off all ties with the little girl even though it broke her heart as she loved the child so she left Jamie in the care of trusted people who fosterd her and Laurie faked her death as their was a car crash sadly she lost her first husband in the crash so once she came out of hospital Laurie changed her name and moved away but kept in contact with Jamie's foster parents who updated her and sent her photos but Michael Myers sadly found Jamie and went after her 2 years in a row and Laurie had no idea as no one told her then Jamie along with Michael vanished for several years and Jamie turned up again as a teen and with a son but again Michael found her and this time killed her but smart thinking Jamie hid the baby and a family friend Laurie used to babysit found the baby so eh and his girlfriend became the child's guardians

Laurie remarried under a false name and had a son called John but the relationship was very strained and the marriage broke down Laurie got custody of John and though she had a new name Michael tracked her down again and the drama and killings started up yet again and Laurie believed she'd killed Michael for good this time but he changed places with someone else and Laurie had killed an innocent man and that pushed her over the edge and she was locked away herself for some time but again Michael came after her and almost killed her he did stab her and she fell if the roof of the hospital into bushes but she survived and was treated for stab wounds and a broken arm and ankle and Michael vanished again

Laurie was discharged 14 months later and got help also she hit the drink hard and went through a few failed relationships longest she dated a guy was like 8 months and that's when she had a late shock pregnancy and gave birth to a daughter called Kate yet the father never stuck around

Laurie relationship with Kate was not the typical mom and daughter one most daughters had Laurie was paranoid she never celebrated Halloween all Halloween related things were banned Kate was not even allowed to watch scooby doo as a child also instead of playing with dolls at the age of 6 she was taught to shoot a gun and prep really and Laurie had moved to the edge of town and turned her 2 story home into a fortress and the basement was a dungeon really it was no way to bring uo a child and all Laurie spoke of was Michael coming back and she even neglected her daughters well being she home schooled her would not let her out to play anything a normal child takes for granted in the end someone reported Laurie to social services and at the age of 13 Kate was taken into care and she became a rebell really as she had all this new freedom and refused to see Laurie as Laurie had acces visits too her and the final straw was when Kate got pregnant at 16 some boy in her high school and at first Laurie told her to put the baby up for adoption as she didn't want an innocent baby caught up in the family curse but Kate refused and kept the baby a girl and called her Abbie and Kate vowed to give Abbie the childhood she never had and when she was 19 Kate got her own place even though Laurie did visit hoping to repair the broken relationship with her daughter as she was the only family she had now as John had moved to the U.K. and broke off all contact and Steven was last heard from a couple of years back he was getting married and had a son of his own now and owned his own business

Kate eventually married and went on to have 2 more girls Angel who was a Christmas baby born on Christmas Eve on the lounge floor and Laurie was on the phone talking to Kate at the time so she heard her give birth and Daisy but after Daisy's birth relationships with her husband broke down so Kate was left on her own with the 3 girls but they got on fine and though Kate and Laurie didn't get along that well Laurie was close to her granddaughters Abbie Angel and Daisy and as Angel was very competitive in ice skating and dancing Laurie often turned up to show support and was always seen with Daisy sitting on her knee she adored her grandma and called her nana

Kate decided their was no point in always fighting with her mom and she was glad to have her around and the rest of the year she was fine a sweet person but on October she became a crazy lady and always going on and on about Michael Myers I fact she had made a huge scrap book about him and obsessed over him insisting he was coming for her and Kate was terrified incase she'd loose her mom through this obsession as it claimed the life of his former doctor Doctor Loomis he had passed a few years before and was obsessed with the Myers case so Kate knew only too well about it

Well Judith I have to go soon family life calls I guess oh and Daisy your great niece she's 5 soon you'd love her she's like a little doll also you would be proud of Angel too she just finished first in her class in the ice skating and this Christmas she is to play Clara in the Nutcracker on ice her skating school is putting on she's won a lot of medals trophies and certificates they say if she keeps at it she could be an Olympian one day and as got your older great niece Abbie she's a typical teen I guess always on her Facebook on her cell phone and loves her modern gadgets some I don't have a clue how to work or going out to the movies with her friends or going to the mall getting clothes and as for Kate well things are getting better with her I hope we can be close one day but I'll visit you soon and Jamie too if you bump into her up their look after her and tell her I send my love and say hi to Dr Loomis for me I never got a chance to say goodbye to him and don't know where he is buried ' Laurie said standing up and touching the headstone before she left to go back to her car and ignoring the gentle rain that hit her cheek and the breeze that blew through her hair but it was typical Autumn weather really and in a way refreshing after the very fierce summer heat they had and temperatures soared to over 100 hottrs6 summer in decades they said and water was rashond but luckily Laurie had become a preppier and had more water than she needed so her and family were fine

Some people actually thought that Laurie was prepping for some kind of apocalypse a nuclear war or break down in society or even a zombie apocalypse a few say it was because of rumours of a clown purge back 3 years ago when clowns stalked the place scaring the hell out of people But apocalypse and creepy clowns were last things on Laurie mind she could handle them no problem but Michael was far worse and no one knew the true reason she was prepping only she and her daughter

well that's that chappy done more to come


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note...YES I know in the new movie Laurie and Michael are not siblings but I'm ignoring that fact and sticking with the old storyline where they are siblings and also Jamie and John excised too as this is only a fan story and anything can happen

" OMG Laurie strode thee Laurie Strode I finally meet you at last and you haven't changed much " The man said coming over to Laurie and Daisy who shyly hid behind her grandma

' Excuse me do I know you you do look a little familiar but the person you remind me of died years ago and how do you know me I'm a very privet person ' Said Laurie confused

' I'm sorry my dear let me introduce myself I'm Daniel Loomis I believe you knew my late father Sam he worked with you I'm his 2nd son " The man said

" Oh yeah I think he may have mentioned you once or twice and in his book but what do you want with me ..? Asked Laurie

" Well I have taken up my father's work where he left off and I'd like to talk to you maybe at your house about well the events of your past and him I need your help as I want him destroyed and I know you do too ' The man said

' I'm sorry I can't help you and I don't want to talk about the past now I want to have a nice day with my granddaughter so please leave me alone " Laurie said about to leave

" Laurie please this is important I know what he did to you and your family he destroyed mine too also I am writing a book as well about the events and I'd like your help on it like you helped my father "Daniel said

' I never helped your father with anything sure he helped me a few times but never helped him on his book and I refuse to talk about it it's the past so please leave me alone ' Laurie said

' The world wants to know more about Michael Myers and you too and why are you hiding from him also is it true that he raped your first daughter Jamie and is the father of her son that's what their saying ' Daniel said shocking Laurie as she turned round to face the man

' You bastard how dare you say that no it's all lies made up by vicious media who will lie to sell papers and tacky magazines yes they are dirty secrets in the family but that is not one of them so you better not write that crap in your book or I will sue your ass so quick you will not now what has hit you is that clear now leave me and my family alone ' Laurie said

' Their thinking or talking about making a movie on what happened back in 1978 we're you aware of that though he's a deraianged serial killer Michael Myers is a bit of a celebrity you know and people want to know about the man in the mask who is he what makes him tick why kill at Halloween also something to do with a cult he's in cult of thorn are you aware of that Laurie ..? Asked Daniel as Laurie walked away towards a young sales assistant

' Er Excuse me sir Iv been asked to ask you to leave the woman and the little girl alone you need to leave the store we can't have our guests being harassed " The young man said as the older man sighed

' You can't hide away for ever Laurie you have to face the truth soon ' Young Loomis Yelled before leaving and laurie felt a little shaken by it all but soon pulled herself together for the sake of Daisy

Thankfully Laurie was fine and said no more about what happened and tried to enjoy herself for Daisy's sake and about an hour later Laurie forgot about her encounter and soon Kate and Angel came back to rejoin them again and Angel was scratching her back a little

' Oh wow did they have to cut it so short it's just below your ears I'd say and they chopped your bangs above your brows " Laurie said a little stunned as she looked at Angel's short bob

' That's how she wanted it short like that " Kate said

' I think it looks awesome but some hairs went down my back and are tickling and I need short hair for skating and my swimming and this is cool " Angel said smiling

' Well whatever you say I guess I'm only the grandmother but anyway where next then ..? Asked Laurie

" Well we need to go to the sports store next then I thought we could grab some coffee then have a wander around heard theirs a couple of new stores open so we could check them out but hey did you guys get anything from the teddy store ..? Asked Kate

' Yeah I got a small orange teddy he's cute " Said Daisy smiling

' I wasent sure or not to get her a bigger bear so I got her this one instead she's happy with it but I prefare the Christmas bears myself even the grinch looks sweet " Laurie said making Kate laugh a bit but she said nothing as everyone went into the sports store to look at the ice skating stuff

" Oh mom grandma look at that dress ice princess that's the one I'd love it's beautiful ' Said Angel touching a white and blue sparkly dress that sparkles and looked if it was made of snow and ice

' It is beautiful but look at the price it's over a thousand dollars plus you need new skates and the tights to go with it and the snow crown are all so expensive it come to over 2 thousand that's just out of my price range and sure we have Daisy's birthday soon I, sorry hun 'Sighed Kate sadly as Angel made a face and they headed out of the store which was an expensive store

Elswhere at that same moment outside smyths grove a car pulled up and 2 people got put one carrying a carrier bag

' So do you think they will let us see him their is hate to think we are on a wild goose chase look at the icy reception we got at the library ' The female said

' Yes they have to and anyway I phoned in advance we can see him for only a few moments but not privetly but I doubt the other inmates will bother with us ' Said the man

It was Vicky and Ryan again and somehow Ryan had managed to snag a short interview with Michael but if he'd speak well that be a different matter

On entertaining Smyths grove both Ryan and Vicky were searched incase they tried to smuggle anything in and they had to hand over their cell phones and tablets but they'd get them on way out

' Now I wouldn't expect anything big from him he seems quite docile just now sure he lets us give him medical check ups also we cut his hair to keep him tidy but most of the stuff like bathing and using bathroom well he dose himself and also he can talk he spoke as a child wanting to go home but he doesn't talk now he is what they call a self mute just chooses not to talk ' A doctor said

' So what is to become of him will he be here till he dies ...? Asked Vicky

' No he's to be trasfared. later in the week high security prison he's passed all his mental tests to show he is now for to go to a high security jail and they have more things their we don't it was his old doctor Sam Loomis that wanted him here some say to study him that man became obsessed with Myers for days he didn't sleep he'd be in his office studding piles upone piles of case files to do with him watching hours of home movies of Michael growing up from a baby to a 6 year old also going through the family background with a fine tooth comb to see if their was anything in his upbringing to make the boy snap so,e called Loomis loopy Loomis and now his son has taken up where he left off he blames Myers for his father's death ' The man said

" Loomis son oh I thought his son was on Washington and wanted nothing to do with the Myers case and he was a lawyer ' Ryan said

' He is Loomis had 2 sons and a daughter Well from his first marriage don't know where his kids are from his 2nd marriage. Yeah Loomis kinda liked the ladies in his day but it's the second son Danny or Daniel or something not sure but he's on the case he's more crazy than his father was even wants to sell the story to Hollywood saying it make a great movie and that the public want to know more about Michael Myers some sick people fantisise over him personally I think they should be locked up in here ' The doctor said as he lead the two reporters down a long corridor and into a huge open space that was surrounded by tall white buildings a white marble tiled floor and security cameras everywhere

Their was a lot of inmates or patients out their too that day one man in a wheelchair who giggled non stop and chewed on his fists drawing blood , Another man who shouted mommy every 5 seconds and he looked in his 70s , Another man who held a baby doll and kept hugging and kissing it saying your safe your safe and a few more other bad cases that shocked Ryan and Vicky

' Ignore them their harmless but your man is over here ' The doctor said nodding towards a very tall thin man with cropped grey hair thinning on top and he was dressed in white and all shackled uo and had his back to them but they could see he had aged well only a few. Wrinkles on his face and he had a greying beard too but it was kept tidy

' Michael I have some visitors for you today aren't you lucky they want to talk to you now I'll just be over here if you need me okay ' The doctor said smiling at Michael who didn't even look up

' Hello Michael I'm Victoria or Vicky and this is my friend Ryan we're reporters all the way from England U.K. have you heard of that place it's where the Queen lives we would like to talk to you if that is okay with you " Vicky said but got no response from Michael

sure Michael heard everything that was said and he knew where England was but desired not to respond

' Erm Michael what made you kill your sister when you were a little kid was she mean to you I know siblings can be a pain at times but what made you snap that Halloween night when you were just a little kid ..? Asked Ryan but again got no reply and one of the other patients started whistling God save the Queen and saying ' Their from England they know the Queen " but Ryan and Vicky ignored him

' What makes you kill Michael and why do you want to kill your sister Laurie strode for what did she do to you she was just a baby at the time and also you killed your niece Jamie Lloyd when she was a young teenager and a new mom also is that baby she had your son ..? Asked Ryan

' Ryan what kind of question is that don't be so silly ' Put in Vicky but Ryan ignored her as he. wanted to talk to Michael more try and get him to break his silence and do something that Loomis could never do

Well that's that chappy done more to come


	7. Chapter 7

' So what makes you want to kill Michael ..? Asked Ryan as Vicky sighed

' It is very clear we're going to get nowhere here he isn't going to talk to us he's not spoke one word in almost 40 years so I doubt it he will talk now to us I personally think we're waiting our time perhaps we should talk to this Daniel Loomis and maybe Laurie herself ' Vicky said and as she mentioned Laurie Michael looked up but remained silent

' Aha that's got your attention hasn't it Michael Laurie Yeah Laurie strode your sister she's out their still alive living her life and probably moved on from you maybe family off her own now again who knows ' Ryan said as Michael looked at Ryam but said nothing

' Oh by the way Michael I have something that once belonged to you thought you'd maybe want to see it might be some interest ' Ryan said reaching into the carrier back he'd been allowed to take in and suddenly he pulled out the mask itself by the hair

On bringing out the mask everyone went crazy patients started shouting and laughing loudly the man with the doll sank to his knees screaming also the guard dogs barked like crazy and everything got Vicky a little scared but Michael didn't say or do anything he just lowers his eyes and stood their

' You remember the mask don't you we borrowed it from the police evidence to see if it jog your memory it's the same mask Michael that same one you stole from the party store all those years ago when you first encountered your niece the little girl with long dark hair Jamie the same child you tried to kill twice 2 years running and eventually killed when she was 15 what do you think when you see it Michael tell me how do you feel I want to know ' Ryan said above the noise of the other patients who were now very noisy and going crazy and the final straw came when one man bit his tounge

' Look sir I know you want an interview but due to what is going on I think you both need to leave I had no idea this would happen ' One of the doctors said as he went over to Ryan who was edging closer to Michael

' No not till I get what I want first that's for him to speak I know he wants to speak his brain is saying talk speak but his subconscious is saying no he's at war with himself I think he had a good and evil side and I want to find out more and why is everyone acting weird because of a mask latex paint and hair something you could buy cheap anywhere at Halloween ' Ryan said as the doctor tried to pull Ryan back away from Michael

' Damn Michael why won't you talk to me say something ' Ryan Yelled about to reach out and touch Michael on the arm but the doctor grabbed him in time

' Sir you can't touch the patients for your own safety now you will have to leave I'm sorry ' The man said dragging Ryan away and Vicky followed feeling Michael's stair bore into her as he turned his head and watched what was going on before letting himself being taken away back to his cell

' Well so much for that that did not go down too well guess we better find Laurie see what she's to say where ever she's hiding ' Said Ryan a little later in the car as they drove off still with the mask in the back seat

' Doubt it she's impossible to get hold of and has become a bit of a recluse they say won't speak to anyone and we have no idea where she is living now ' Vicky said

' Well we can always ask around and find her and we can find ways of making her talk everyone has a price you know and she's next best thing to getting information out of as Myers won't play ball she just might ' Ryan said with a smile as Vicky just sighed

It was next day when Laurie was heading back to her fortress like home when she drove down a old familer road the same road that she and her 2 friends once walked down all those years ago and despite the past she still used as it was a good shortcut but that day to her shock she found the road closed and a lot of cars and trucks and people were their so she parked as close as she could and got out to see what was going on as a crowd had gathered behind some large boards that she could just see over and no more and their was a lot of going ons behind them and people too and one looked like that Daniel Loomis again

' Okay and action ' A voice yelled as 3 teenage females dressed in 70s clothes walked down the street chatting and to lauries horror she thought she seen Michael lurking behind the hedge just like he did all those years ago then it dawned on Laurie what was happening they were making a movie of the events of 78 and that made Laurie sick to her stomach

' Excuse me excuse me what the hell is going on here " Laurie yelled interrupting the filming as the 3 girls stopped in shock and the guy playing Michael came over

' Could someone get this woman outta here she's ruining the shot ' A man yelled

' What the hell is going on and why is he dressed as Michael ' Laurie said as the actor took off his mask

' Bloody hell are you the real Laurie strode I'm playing you ' One of the girls said who was wearing a blonde wig

' Playing me ' Laurie said confused

' Look lady we're making a movie calling it The Halloween massicars it's a horror based on the real events of the 78 Halloween killings ' A man said not knowing who Laurie was

' I know about the damn events I survived them and this is so sick why anyone would want to make a movie or money of the horrific events of that night ' Laurie Begun but one of the girls cut her off

' James that's the real Laurie strode she survived the events for real ' One of the girls said shocking the man

' Bloody hell im so sorry I had no idea but your story well it's facinating everyone wants to know about it and Michael Myers ' The man said

' Really I think this is all so sick people died that night and your turning it into a money making movie how sick and anyway you look nothing like me or how my friends did and as for you how can you do this dress up as a serial killer your just as sick I will get you shut down mark my words " Laurie said

' Look miss Strode. I'm just an actor been asked to play Michael that's all just earning some money to pay bills and that you know and this could be my first movie break ' The man playing Michael yelled as Laurie stormed off not listening to the man

' Damn this is gonna end bad maybe I should quit I'd rather be a clumsy stormtrooper unpaid extra in Star Wars than this shit The man said throwing his mask on the ground and sighing as Laurie went back to her car and tried to find another way home and was disgusted at what she seen

But Laurie problems were far from over as she barely got home and her phone rang sending her dog into a barking frenzy

' Damn who the hell is that not very many people know my number Rocky be quiet it's just the phone silly dog 'Laurie yelled as she grabbed the phone and tried to keep the dog out of the room she was in

' Hello is that Laurie strode '. A posh English voice said

' Speaking how did you get my number this is a privet number who's speaking...? Asked Laurie to Vicky as Vicky introduced herself and explained to Laurie how they'd like to meet with her and at first Laurie was against the idea but she gave in but had a price and it was not cheap

Well that's that chappy done more to come


	8. Chapter 8

Next day Ryan and Vicky drove up a long driveway that was in the middle of nowhere it seemed and security cameras everywhere that made them feel a bit uneasy

" Well were here I guess no backing out now I hope she keeps her word as this is costing us a fortune and why would she want such a lot of money I wonder " Said Vicky

' Well I guess her bunker and all that security stuff will cost a fortune so she'll spend it on that no doubt but come on let's get this over with see what she has to say ' Ryan sighed as they leaned over to talk to the intercom

' Hi Laurie it's us was wondering if your still up to the interview we talked about on the phone and we have the money here " Ryan said as Vicky help up a huge pile of notes to the security camera

' It's all here in 50 dollar notes every last cent of it and all we want is some of your time ' Vicky said as suddenly the gates opened allowing Ryan to drive through

' Looks even if Laurie will talk for a price she can be bought ' Ryan said as the drove up the long drive way to the house that was covered in cameras and breaking into Fort Knox would be a lot easy

'God she's got more security here than Smyths grove has talk about big brother is watching you ' Said Vicky as Ryan rang the bell and spoke into another intercom and they could hear the dog barking too and Laurie yelling at the dog to shut up and get into the room

After about 5 minutes of unlocking things they finally met Laurie

' Can I see your ID badges first before I let you in ' Said Laurie looking at the reporters

' Yes sure no problem ' Vicky said handing over her badge for Laurie to read and Ryan did the same

' Seems good enough now do you have the money I asked for ' Laurie said

' Yes it's all here in this envelop took us a while to get it together but we got it ' Ryan said showing laurie the money

' Alright fine by me okay you got me for half an hour come in ' Laurie said as the two reporters went inside and sat on her sofa and Laurie bolted uo the door again and sat on another sofa facing them and briefly apologising for Rocky barking saying he hates strangers

' So Laurie can you tell us what happened on the night of the Halloween massicar you survived and did you know that Michael was your brother ..? Asked Vicky

' The day started off as normal really I was never one for going out I was a quiet studious teen so to say the plane Jane of the group I hung out with and left all the flirting and that to my friends Annie and Lynda they were the pretty ones Annie liked to think she was the perfect good girl she was daring a guy called Paul her dad was sherif Bracket so she had to be on her best behaviour at all times and to him she was the perfect daddy's little princess but she had a few secrets like smoking weed and that but not as wild as Lynda she was the cool pretty one a very popular girl into cheerleading and that and she liked the boys they both had dates that night well Annie was meant to be sitting little Lindsay Wallace I had Tommy I used to babysit a lot earn some extra cash I hoped to put it to my collage funds or buy the latest record by my favourite bands asi got a record player one Christmas but that night Annie wanted to see Paul so I agreed to get Lindsay and her and Tommy were friends so they dressed up I took them trick or treating around tea time just before it got dark then we watched an old horror movie on tv and ate the candy I made a pumpkin lantern and that's when all hell broke loose " Laurie said

' Michael came ' Vicky said as Laurie nodded and muttered ' Yes Michael came '

" Laurie do you remember Michael growing up some people remember early childhood and for the first year if life you guys were in the same house or do you remember Judith at all ..? Asked Ryan as Laurie shook her head

' No not really I have tried but I can't I just remember my adopted parents my earliest memory is getting a trike I was like 2 at the time and my dad lifting me on it but that's it " Laurie said

' Laurie can I ask why all the security you know Michael is locked up till he dies he can't get to you ' Vicky said

' He will and he can he's escaped so many times before and he'll do it again this time I'm waiting for him. now tell me yountoo do you believe in the boogeyman..? Asked Laurie as the two reporters looked at each other and shook their head

' Er no it's something you make uo to scare naughty kids into behaving I stopped believing years ago ' Ryan said as Laurie made a face

' Well you should hes very real and he is out their and know he will come after me but this time I'm ready I'm no longer that terrified victim he tried to kill I will end him next time and I'm also doing it for my oldest daughter and sister I owe them that much that monster robbed me of my life a sister I never got a chance to know also my good friends and my beautiful daughter who never got a chance to grow up and enjoy her son and sadly I'm not a part of my grandsons life so it's his turn to pay and I'll make sure he will pay ' Laurie said

' Laurie how did you feel when you found out that Michael is your brother did you know right away or that ..? Asked Ryan

' Shocked I guess and no I was told from an early age I was adopted and I had an older sister that had died but never knew her name but no one mentioned Michael it was Doctor Loomis that told me so I was shocked and horrified but I don't see him as a brother as brothers are meant to protect their sister and be a friend as they get older but Michael never protected me and he is no friend of mine " ' Laurie said

' We went to see Michael the other day of course he said nothing but what makes you think he'll come after you he's all chained up ' Said Vicky as Laurie gave a sigh

' As you expect he had nothing to say we were told he can speak but chooses not to ' Ryan added

' That's Michael for you he was the same with Dr Loomis drove the man mad and it was a wast of time going their you won't get anything out of him and if he spoke as a child well I don't know and when we were in the same house well I was too young to remember him my adopted parents told me nothing about him they said my birth parents had died in a car crash and my older sister was killed by an unknown killer failed robbery or something guess they lied to protect me but I was never interested in my birth family I had a good life okay mom and I often clashed but she wasent that bad " `Laurie said

' Laurie why did you turn your back on your first daughter Jamie you abandoned her when she was like 7 and at a stage she needed her mom the most and you faked a car crash ' Said Vicky

' I never faked a car crash we came off the road it was late at night and jimmy had been drinking and we swerved to avoid a deer we'd been to a party I offered to drive as I didn't drink back then but I walked out the crash unhurt sadly jimmy didn't make it and I couldn't care for a young child and also I guess I was scared incase he'd find out about his niece and come after us I wanted to protect her so I placed her with foster parents who also knew I was alive and I wanted her to have a perfect care free life and know nothing about him but somehow he found her and well you know the rest but I never turned my back on Jamie I loved that little girl with all my heart she was my little sunshine so beautiful and perfect and I'd give anything to have her back instead she's lying in a cemetery When she should be enjoying her life that monster destroyed it like he destroyed mine he killed my boyfriend when men find out who I am and my past they run a mile I lost my son and grandson because of him they won't speak to me and he almost destroyed my relationship with my second daughter also he's taken the life of my good friends over the years so yeah thanks to him my life has been shit but now I'm getting back on track I won't let him destroy me again or my daughter or granddaughters and my granddaughters thankfully don't know who Michael is just some urban legend made up to get the kids home early from trick or treating or into behaving but only I and you know the truth even my daughter thinks I'm crazy and I know all the neighbours do iv heard what they say word gets about and Haddonfield is a hot bed for gossip small town so news travels fast iv known that since my teens " Laurie said

'Is it true your trying to get Halloween banned all together ..? Asked Vicky

' Yes until he's dead and dead for good but I dobut that will happen look I'm not trying to be a killjoy but whist he is prowling the streets no one is safe and okay he won't kill small children but how long will that last for you guys don't know Michael like I do iv known him like for 40 years now and also what Loomis told me and till he's caught Well Halloween should be banned but what people do in their own homes is uo to them but just keep of the streets and I never celebrated it when I had the kids yet as a kid I did Halloween but that was before what happened so when I had my own kids yeah I banned Halloween but I bought them treats to make up for it candy a Barbie doll some Lego what ever they wanted and we helped plan thanksgiving and Christmas instead as they were big holidays in our house " Laurie said

' Laurie what happend to Kate she was taken into care when she was young social serveses took her claiming you were a bad mother ' Ryan asked as a clock chimmed in the background making Laurie turn round to look at it

' No comment anyway that's half past your half hour is uo now I want my payment if you want to interview me again I have my prices now I'll show you out ' Laurie said taking a large bulky brown envelope with all the money in it before showing the reporters out

' Well thanks for the interview this is our card through we're English form the U.K. were living here now and easy to get hold off ' Ryan said handing a card to Laurie who looked at it briefly before putting it on a nearby table

' Thanks I'll keep that in mind " Laurie said watching the couple leave before heading back inside to let her barking dog out the room


	9. Chapter 9

**' Well that was short and sweet and very expensive and I feel she's stull hiding things she's knows much more than she's letting On ' Ryan said as Vicky sighed glancing back at Laurier house'**

 **' Yeah course she is but she won't give us any more information unless we pay her and we can't go back to our boss and ask for another five grand can we hed sack us on the spot damn this is so frustrating we want awnsers she has them for a high price you don't think she's going to try and make herself rich out of this do you and speak to other newspapers for higher prices as that money could fix up her house as I have to say her house or her yard is a mess no wonder her grandchildren don't go their it's so not safe and that dog barking made me nervous heavens knows what kind of dog she has sounded a big dog ' Vicky said**

 **' I don't care if it's a damn poodle I so don't do dogs their all the same vicious bitters ' Ryan said**

 **' Oh I forgot you were bitten by a dog as a child sorry about that yet you were fine at Smyths grove with their guard dogs ' Vicky said**

 **' Was I ...I was shaking inside those dogs terrified me but I knew their was a greater danger their other than those dogs ' Ryan said sighing a bit before stating the car up and the couple drove off still feeling uneasy at all the cameras and to get their report together**

 **Elsewhere in Smyths grove all the patients were getting moved around again and some were to be transferred including Michael**

 **' Will you be okay with him you know how dangerous he is " Said one of the staff members who was about to sign Michale over**

 **' Long as he's doped uo like that I'll be fine makes him a little pussy cat to handle, another man said looking at Michael who sat in a chair in the corridor and he looked kind of sleepy as he'd been given calming drugs to sedate him a bit make him easy to handle as the staff were scared of him**

 **' Well soon as we get him the hell out of here the better he should have been moved years ago but old Loomis insisted he was kept here anyway talking of Loomis is the young one gonna acompny him I thought he'd be here as he's so onbsessed with him ' The first man said '**

 **' No Rob dunno where he is sure I tried calling his phone but he's never awnsers it goes straight to voice mail but iv left him a few messages so hoping he'll get back he's hopeless worse than his father was ' The man said before leaving and heading towards Michael who glanced up and was still very heavily shackled**

 **' Okay big Mikey let's get you to your new home hope you don't get travel sick and puke uo as it's quite a drive so we're going on a road trip across country ' The man said as Michael stood uo and let himself be led out to join the other inmates**

 **Also elsewhere Laurie had been doing some shopping and decided to surprise her daughter by going round to her place and was shocked by the lack of security her daughter had**

 **Laurie had got her granddaughter Angel a surprise even though it was Daisy's birthday the next day but she wanted to spoil the girls a bit and surprise them so she stood upstairs when she heard the car draw up and also heard voices outside**

 **' Yeah it's so ridiculous Christmas seems to get earlier every year and Daisy is wanting to do that elf on shelf thing iv heard a lot of horror stories about that game ' Said Kate**

 **' Yeah my ex did it with our son a few years ago we'd ofter fight about who's getting up to move the elf then if we forgot to move it we'd have to make uo some dumb story why he didn't move ' A man's voice said and also Angels and Abbie's voice talking but Laurie remembered that little Daisy was st a friends today being kept out the way astheyd be setting the party up later**

 **Soon the front door opened and everyone came in and got a schock and Angel hugged Abbie as Laurie pointed a gun at them and yelled ' Bang your all dead '**

 **' For fucks sake mom what the he'll do you think your playing at not in front of the kids good job Daisy isn't here ' Kate said**

 **' You have no security I broke into your house in seconds you need more security Kate ' Yelled Laurie coming down stairs**

 **' We do have security an alarm but it isn't working and we do have huge lights that come on at night ' Kate said**

 **' That's not enough and I disabled the alarm but don't worry it can be fixed but you need to get more security keep the kids safe ' Laurie begin**

 **' Mom if your on about Michael Myers he's locked up he's going nowhere we're safe and I want you to stop this carry on especially tomorrow as it's daisys birthday I want it to be a happy care free day and don't scare the guests as were having some kids over also we hired some princesses too so don't want to scare them off tomorrow is to be the best day ever carefree and happy alright ' Kate said as Laurie sighed and looked at the red haired man she'd never seen before**

 **' So who's is this then do I know you ...? Asked Laurie glaring at the man who scratched his head comfused a bit as she didn't trust strangers**

 **" Mom this is Andy we kinda been seeing each other since Easter on and off we're good friends and he gets on great with the girls sure I told you that a while ago also I need to have a word in privet ' Kate said pulling Laurie to the side and making sure Andy was out of earshot**

 **' Look mom Andy was in the army he was wounded fighting and has a fear of guns so please don't have guns around in his company also he lost a lot of friends too when fighting and had kids with bad gunshot wounds die in his arms he was in one of these bad war torn countries in the Middle East you hear about on the news and its left him shell shocked so to say he's getting therapy for it still so he dosent want to come in here and see a gun pointed at him okay ' Kate Said as Laurie sighed**

 **' Sorry about that are you okay now ..? Asked Kate touching Andys arm as he glanced at Laurie**

 **' yeah I'll be fine ' Andy replayed glancing at Kate and Laurie**

 **" Look sorry I scared you I'm just security conscious that's all " Laurie soda**

 **' Hey it's okay your Laurie strode and I kinda know what happened to you so it's understandable that you want to protect your family I'd be the same if I was in your shoes I guess ' Andy said as Laurie nodded**

 **' Hey Angel why don't you go up to your room theirs a surprise for you and also you too Abbie ' Said Laurie changing the subject as the two girls ran upstairs happily and soon squeals of Joy was heard**

 **Laurie had spent some of the money on the skating dress and boots that Angel had wanted and got Abbie the very latest phone she had been after for ages but it was way out her price range and she'd spoiled Daisy too and also their was an envelope with a bank statement saying their was a lot of cash been put into a savings account**

 **' Mom where did you get that kind of money you spend a fortune almost 3 grand on clothes a phone and toys and still put money into their savings account what did you do rob a bank ..? Asked Kate stunned**

 **" No sold of my story to a couple of British journalists and if they want to know more it will cost them ' Laurie said shocking Kate**

 **' OMG I don't believe you mom your turning this into a money making scheme what next " Kate said shocked**

 **" `I did it for the grandkids Angel got her dress and skates she had her heart set on also Abbie got her phone and I got some clothes and toys for Daisy it's not if I'm taking them to Disney world and what was left which was a few hundred is in a savings account for all 3 of them I want to spoil my grandchildren ' Laurie said as Kate sighed but said nothing as she knew she'd end up fighting with Laurie and wanted to avoid that when the children were around**

 **' Okay then I guess now let's get the decorations up for Daisy's party if it's dry we might use the garden too ans we will use this room and kitchen theird like over 20 kids coming and a few parents too they will help out so we better get started I guess ' Kate said handing Laurie a small pump and a pile of pink ice blue and lilac balloons to blow up as that was the colour theme they were having and Andy put up some Disney Princess posters and Abbie and Angel helped too**

 **well that's that chappy done more to come**


	10. Chapter 10

A little later elsewhere a large white bus had drawn up outside Smyths grove to take the inmates to a high security jail as they no longer needed the hospital like jail it was felt and one of those inmates was Michael,still acting very calm and allowing himself to be put on the bus and he sat in a seat by himself looking out the window as if he was planning something and ignoring all the others around him

" Okay that's everyone aboard and all their paperwork and files will follow but you know about them already so good luck with them ' A man said

' Thanks also where the hell is young Loomis thought he was coming today he was to escort us on the bus and anyway isn't that Myers Guy not his patient he should be here with him ' The other guy said

' Dunno been trying to get hold of him all day Iv sent texts and emails but nothing but I just want them gone and also Myers is attracting some unwanted attention too had the press come over trying to talk to him other day thinking they could make him talk ' The first man said

' They should be so lucky Myers hasent spoke since he was a small kid sure old Loomis tried to get him to talk for decades without luck so doubt the press will so what about the others are they okay ..? Asked the 2nd man looking at the other patients in the bus

" Oh their harmless everyone's all been doped uo keeps them happy and easy to handle enough drugs in their systems that knock out like a dozen horses as my old man used to say ' The first man said as he closed the door of the bus and patted the side

" Oh well their all yours now Billy boy good luck with them just get them to hell outta here ' The man said as the other man nodded and got into the bus other door with another 2 security men and eventually the bus drove off into the night and thankfully everyone behaved including Michael but he was planning an escape as he had to get back to Haddonfield for Halloween that was just 2 days away he had unfinished business their so just now he sat quietly looking out the window and trying to get out of the shackles and unknown to anyone his feet were already free now

Also on the road that night were a young couple driving home late and the girl was drinking and giggling and trying to kiss her boyfriend who was driving also a young woman with her dog were driving that night and a father and young teenage son who was going on about getting a new PSP 4 game and his dad was saying his mom would get it she had more money than him the man was now a single divorced dad and had got his son over for the weekend on an acces visit so was taking him back home now and also the dad wanted to go on a road trip with his new girlfriend who'd he'd be seeing in a couple of days and she wasent keen on kids noisy greedy brats that drain your life and trash the place as she put it her baby was a tiny fluffy white dog she called cupcake also she was one of these latest Barbie doll look a likes with cosmetic surgery and bleached white blonde hair down her back and a orange brown tan and more make up than the entire cast of a beauty pageant and a photo of her was in the car so the father could not get rid of his son fast enough to go with her as she refused to meet the boy because he was a kid but the boy couldn't stand her

' Okay if you guys wanna catch some shut eye as we have a long journey to go that's fine by us ' One of the prison officers said as one man asked ' are we their yet for the hundred time

' Gonna be a long night Bill I think ' Said the other man who was driving

' Yeah but it's safer driving at night with these guys and less people about guess it's to protect the public ' Bill said

' Ha never mind the public what about us we need protected from them anyway how are they back their " The man said

' Their fine some are sleeping I think but soon as their in the jail the better their giving me the heebi jeebies ' Bill said as a voice cut him off again

' A..Are we their yet ...? Asked one of the inmates yet again

' No Colin not yet we've a while to go why don't you grab some sleep I'll let you know when we're here Okay ' Said Bill looking at The man

" Okay promise " The man said

' Yes I promis now go to sleep and you have your little Mickey Mouse plushie their ' Billy said with a sigh

Colin may have seemed a harmless middle aged patient with learning problems and had an obsession with Mickey Mouse but he did kill an innocent family including 5 children including a 4 month old baby 4 adults and 3 elderly people with a shotgun one Christmas Day when he broke into their home then set the house on fire and he said Mickey Mouse told him to do it so he was disturbed and he was going to a special unit at the jail,but Michael was the most dangerous person on that bus that night

" Diane will you stop that your gonna make me loose concentration here I'm trying to drive pack it in ' Said the young guy in the car as his girlfriend giggled and locked his cheek

' Don't you like it I thought it turned you on you always told me it did let's pull over for a bit ' Diane said running her fingers through the man's hair

' No look we've only like another couple of miles left before we go home and anyway I'm not doing it here on a public highway are you crazy ' The man said as Diane nobbled his ear

' Look Diane cut that out and behave will you act your age we're not doing role play here ' The man said

' Aww but Simon ' Diane whinned pouting a bit

' No we can wait till we get home so behave will you ' Simon said

' Make me maybe I need a sparking iv been a bad little girl ' Diane soda putting on a child like voice as her and Simon roleplayed the baby girl and daddy fetish role play

" Look I'll do it when we get home just not here Okay now listen to some music if you want to and I mean the radio not damn Barney songs or lullabies or nursery rhymes that's okay for role play but not just now ' Simon said as Diane bent down as if she was looking for something but suddenly she grabbed Simon between the legs making him jump and take his eyes off the road for a bit

' Damn it I told you to behave fuck sake ' Yelled Simon as he lost control of the car and swerved into the path of another car the woman and her dog and both cars crashed killing the woman with the dog and killing Simon and badly injuring Diane and also coming towards them was the prison bus that could not stop in time and sweared also crashing killing one of the prison guards and 2 prisoners including the one obsessed with Mickey Mouse his head went through the window but the rest were alive though injured a little but they managed to escape including Michael and time billy and the other prison officer that was with them came round everyoje was gone

Also the man returning his son also swearved and ended up on a grassy bank the man badly broke his legs in several places but the young boy who was 15 was unhurt apart from a scratch on his face

' Dad dad say something are you okay ' Screamed the boy grabbing the collar of his dads jacket

' Ik just a bit shook uo as Elvis would say listen Darren go and get help if broken my legs pretty bad will you and what the hell happened ..? Asked the man

' Their was a crash 2 other cars and a bus but I'll get help the cops and ambulance is on the way someone must have called them ' Darren said as sirines were heard in the background getting closer and Darren ran off to see who else was their

' Hey kid kid help me please my boyfriend is dead I can't move ' Wept Diane as Darren seen the young girl lying in the wreckage and she was badly injured and it was clear the boyfriend was dead blood all over his face and his eyes wide open

' Don't worry moss I can here help arriving now won't be long are you okay ..? Asked the boy

' Do I fucking look it no I'm not I can't feel my legs and look at my arm and you ask if I'm okay what are you on kid I want some of it ' Diane wept as Darren looked at a broken bone sticking through the girls arm as she had a very bad open fracture andnGod knows what state her legs were in

' I'll get help quick as I can sorry ' Darren said as he glanced at the other car and the woman was dead but her dog managed to get out and was unhurt and barking so Darren went towards the bus and see what was going on their

' Help help muttered one of the inmates that was alive but badly injured as Darren went over to him then seen the shackles

' Don't touch him kid this is a prison bus you can't be here just get the paramedics and cops and theirs prisoners missing ' Mutterd Billy who was badly hurt himself

' Help is on the way someone's called for help maybe one of the other survivors ' Darren said as he got off the bus unaware he was being watched by Michael

' Michael knew the survivors could be witnesses so he'd need to get rid of them fsstband amazingly he didn't have a scratch on him from the crash and was walking up and down looking at the wreaked cars

' Oh god please help us please who ever you are ' Wept Diane as she heard breathing near her and new it wasent Simon

Suddenly Diane felt a pair of strong hands around her neck and they crushed the life out of her and her body slumped next to her boyfriends andnthe tall figure waked to the next car tomkill the dad who was returning his son but Darren was not their he was trying to get help so Michael headed towards the bus and killed the injured survivors on the bus including Billy and was about to leave when Darren showed uo

' Billy Billy the paramedics and cops are on their way ' The boy yelled as he seen Billy's name on his badge but Darren got a shock when he found all the survivors dead now and he backed away in shock

' Fuck sake what's going on ' Darren mutterd as he bumped against something or someone so he spun around and seen himself looking at Michael who placed both his large hands on the boys shoulders and started right at him terrifying the boy

well that's that chappy done more to come


	11. Chapter 11

Next day Ryan and Vicky drove up a long driveway that was in the middle of nowhere it seemed and security cameras everywhere that made them feel a bit uneasy

" Well were here I guess no backing out now I hope she keeps her word as this is costing us a fortune and why would she want such a lot of money I wonder " Said Vicky

' Well I guess her bunker and all that security stuff will cost a fortune so she'll spend it on that no doubt but come on let's get this over with see what she has to say ' Ryan sighed as they leaned over to talk to the intercom

' Hi Laurie it's us was wondering if your still up to the interview we talked about on the phone and we have the money here " Ryan said as Vicky help up a huge pile of notes to the security camera

' It's all here in 50 dollar notes every last cent of it and all we want is some of your time ' Vicky said as suddenly the gates opened allowing Ryan to drive through

' Looks even if Laurie will talk for a price she can be bought ' Ryan said as the drove up the long drive way to the house that was covered in cameras and breaking into Fort Knox would be a lot easy

'God she's got more security here than Smyths grove has talk about big brother is watching you ' Said Vicky as Ryan rang the bell and spoke into another intercom and they could hear the dog barking too and Laurie yelling at the dog to shut up and get into the room

After about 5 minutes of unlocking things they finally met Laurie

' Can I see your ID badges first before I let you in ' Said Laurie looking at the reporters

' Yes sure no problem ' Vicky said handing over her badge for Laurie to read and Ryan did the same

' Seems good enough now do you have the money I asked for ' Laurie said

' Yes it's all here in this envelop took us a while to get it together but we got it ' Ryan said showing laurie the money

' Alright fine by me okay you got me for half an hour come in ' Laurie said as the two reporters went inside and sat on her sofa and Laurie bolted uo the door again and sat on another sofa facing them and briefly apologising for Rocky barking saying he hates strangers

' So Laurie can you tell us what happened on the night of the Halloween massicar you survived and did you know that Michael was your brother ..? Asked Vicky

' The day started off as normal really I was never one for going out I was a quiet studious teen so to say the plane Jane of the group I hung out with and left all the flirting and that to my friends Annie and Lynda they were the pretty ones Annie liked to think she was the perfect good girl she was daring a guy called Paul her dad was sherif Bracket so she had to be on her best behaviour at all times and to him she was the perfect daddy's little princess but she had a few secrets like smoking weed and that but not as wild as Lynda she was the cool pretty one a very popular girl into cheerleading and that and she liked the boys they both had dates that night well Annie was meant to be sitting little Lindsay Wallace I had Tommy I used to babysit a lot earn some extra cash I hoped to put it to my collage funds or buy the latest record by my favourite bands asi got a record player one Christmas but that night Annie wanted to see Paul so I agreed to get Lindsay and her and Tommy were friends so they dressed up I took them trick or treating around tea time just before it got dark then we watched an old horror movie on tv and ate the candy I made a pumpkin lantern and that's when all hell broke loose " Laurie said

' Michael came ' Vicky said as Laurie nodded and muttered ' Yes Michael came '

" Laurie do you remember Michael growing up some people remember early childhood and for the first year if life you guys were in the same house or do you remember Judith at all ..? Asked Ryan as Laurie shook her head

' No not really I have tried but I can't I just remember my adopted parents my earliest memory is getting a trike I was like 2 at the time and my dad lifting me on it but that's it " Laurie said

' Laurie can I ask why all the security you know Michael is locked up till he dies he can't get to you ' Vicky said

' He will and he can he's escaped so many times before and he'll do it again this time I'm waiting for him. now tell me yountoo do you believe in the boogeyman..? Asked Laurie as the two reporters looked at each other and shook their head

' Er no it's something you make uo to scare naughty kids into behaving I stopped believing years ago ' Ryan said as Laurie made a face

' Well you should hes very real and he is out their and know he will come after me but this time I'm ready I'm no longer that terrified victim he tried to kill I will end him next time and I'm also doing it for my oldest daughter and sister I owe them that much that monster robbed me of my life a sister I never got a chance to know also my good friends and my beautiful daughter who never got a chance to grow up and enjoy her son and sadly I'm not a part of my grandsons life so it's his turn to pay and I'll make sure he will pay ' Laurie said

' Laurie how did you feel when you found out that Michael is your brother did you know right away or that ..? Asked Ryan

' Shocked I guess and no I was told from an early age I was adopted and I had an older sister that had died but never knew her name but no one mentioned Michael it was Doctor Loomis that told me so I was shocked and horrified but I don't see him as a brother as brothers are meant to protect their sister and be a friend as they get older but Michael never protected me and he is no friend of mine " ' Laurie said

' We went to see Michael the other day of course he said nothing but what makes you think he'll come after you he's all chained up ' Said Vicky as Laurie gave a sigh

' As you expect he had nothing to say we were told he can speak but chooses not to ' Ryan added

' That's Michael for you he was the same with Dr Loomis drove the man mad and it was a wast of time going their you won't get anything out of him and if he spoke as a child well I don't know and when we were in the same house well I was too young to remember him my adopted parents told me nothing about him they said my birth parents had died in a car crash and my older sister was killed by an unknown killer failed robbery or something guess they lied to protect me but I was never interested in my birth family I had a good life okay mom and I often clashed but she wasent that bad " `Laurie said

' Laurie why did you turn your back on your first daughter Jamie you abandoned her when she was like 7 and at a stage she needed her mom the most and you faked a car crash ' Said Vicky

' I never faked a car crash we came off the road it was late at night and jimmy had been drinking and we swerved to avoid a deer we'd been to a party I offered to drive as I didn't drink back then but I walked out the crash unhurt sadly jimmy didn't make it and I couldn't care for a young child and also I guess I was scared incase he'd find out about his niece and come after us I wanted to protect her so I placed her with foster parents who also knew I was alive and I wanted her to have a perfect care free life and know nothing about him but somehow he found her and well you know the rest but I never turned my back on Jamie I loved that little girl with all my heart she was my little sunshine so beautiful and perfect and I'd give anything to have her back instead she's lying in a cemetery When she should be enjoying her life that monster destroyed it like he destroyed mine he killed my boyfriend when men find out who I am and my past they run a mile I lost my son and grandson because of him they won't speak to me and he almost destroyed my relationship with my second daughter also he's taken the life of my good friends over the years so yeah thanks to him my life has been shit but now I'm getting back on track I won't let him destroy me again or my daughter or granddaughters and my granddaughters thankfully don't know who Michael is just some urban legend made up to get the kids home early from trick or treating or into behaving but only I and you know the truth even my daughter thinks I'm crazy and I know all the neighbours do iv heard what they say word gets about and Haddonfield is a hot bed for gossip small town so news travels fast iv known that since my teens " Laurie said

'Is it true your trying to get Halloween banned all together ..? Asked Vicky

' Yes until he's dead and dead for good but I dobut that will happen look I'm not trying to be a killjoy but whist he is prowling the streets no one is safe and okay he won't kill small children but how long will that last for you guys don't know Michael like I do iv known him like for 40 years now and also what Loomis told me and till he's caught Well Halloween should be banned but what people do in their own homes is uo to them but just keep of the streets and I never celebrated it when I had the kids yet as a kid I did Halloween but that was before what happened so when I had my own kids yeah I banned Halloween but I bought them treats to make up for it candy a Barbie doll some Lego what ever they wanted and we helped plan thanksgiving and Christmas instead as they were big holidays in our house " Laurie said

' Laurie what happend to Kate she was taken into care when she was young social serveses took her claiming you were a bad mother ' Ryan asked as a clock chimmed in the background making Laurie turn round to look at it

' No comment anyway that's half past your half hour is uo now I want my payment if you want to interview me again I have my prices now I'll show you out ' Laurie said taking a large bulky brown envelope with all the money in it before showing the reporters out

' Well thanks for the interview this is our card through we're English form the U.K. were living here now and easy to get hold off ' Ryan said handing a card to Laurie who looked at it briefly before putting it on a nearby table

' Thanks I'll keep that in mind " Laurie said watching the couple leave before heading back inside to let her barking dog out the room


	12. Chapter 12

' Mom what the hell do your think your playing at today you ruined poor Daisy's birthday it was meant to be a special merioble one for her one she could look back on in years to come and smile at it and maybe tell her own kids about in years to come and you know damn well that a lot of planning went into it and those princesses were not cheap to hire for the day I had to pay them for full day even if they left after a couple of hours you ruined the day Daisy is heartbroken and cried herself to sleep Angel is pissed I'm not happy as it cost me a damn fortune and we said we'd never mention that man's name again and now you let him ruin my daughters party something she'd been looking forward to since the summer how could you do this to us mom 'Kate said as she paced the floor in a bad mood

' I'm sorry look Kate I was worried for their safety everyone's safety he's out their and coming for me and if he knows your all related to me he will kill you all too he killed my friends to get to me he killed your older sister and destroyed the family not to mention killing your aunt Judith and killed Jamie's foster family and even he finished poor Doctor Loomis in the end so I'm not going to take any chances where your lives are at stake ' Laurie said

' Mom you said Loomis was an old man he died of natural causes ' Kate said

' He died of a heart attack brought on by stress caused by Michael Myers yes he was elderly but that helped finished him and no one is safe whist he is on the loose I think you should all come back with me at least you'd be safer their and I can protect you all " Laurie said

" Mom tomorrow is Halloween the kids wanna celebrate it and they have plans of their own and also we have our costumes and that and we will all be together safty in numbers so to say " `said Kate

' Er Mom that reminds me Jenny is holding a Halloween party for us teens her parents are out of town so I'd say I'd go but I'm going in a large group so hope that's okay and we will be back by 10 as it's a weeknight ' Abbie said coming into the room

' Sure hun that's fine don't forget to call me though you have your new phone ' Kate said

' Yeah I wanna get photos for Facebook gonna make an album also get some videos too should be fun ' Abbie said

' Your letting her go when theirs a dangerous serial killer loose are you crazy no you can't go sorry Abbie your staying here it's not safe. out their ' Said Laurie shocking the teen

' Grandma omg mom tell her I'm going out I'm not a little kid everyone who's anyone is going we planned this since September when we went back to school I have to go ' Abbie said shocked

' No you can't go out it's not safe ' Laurie began but Kate cut her off

'Look mom Abbie will be fine she's going with a most of her classmates theirs a large group of them so they will all be fine their a very sensible bunch and mature for their ages not silly little kids and I don't want to hold her back I never stopped the kids from having fun at Halloween and I won't stop them now so please mom let me deal with it okay " Said Kate running her hand through her hair and sighing

" `look Kate I'm only doing it because I care for you not out of badness I want to see the kids have a great time too but with him on the loose well I know that can't happen Look why don't you just give Halloween a miss this year we can really splash out at Christmas decorate the house Christmas lights everywhere also go to the towns Christmas parade see Santa at the mall visit the German Christmas market that comes and hell I'll even dress up in a Christmas dress and sing carols and it's not long till Christmas it will be here before you know it and it's a far nicer holiday and well all be safe to enjoy ourself sand I'm sure their will be parties for the kids to attend ' Laurie said

' Mom we've been over this like a million times I'm not cancelling Halloween not for anyone and the kids are excited about it you may have cancelled Halloween with me as a kid and John too and maybe Jamie I don't know about her but I'm not gonna cancel it for my kids I'm sorry if you don't like it but that's my plan and I'm sticking with it ' Kate said

' What who's cancelling Halloween ..? Asked Abbie as she came into the lounge where Laurie and Kate were arguing

' No one sweetie but your grandma would like to but just don't ask why ' Kate said putting her hand on Abbie's shoulder

' It's cos of Michael Myers isn't it oh grandma he's miles away and I can't cancel Halloween I'm booked for that party tomorrow me and Scotty are going as a couple that reminds me I need to pick up my wig tomorrow morning from the party store they got it in it is awesome so like Jodie foster in the Bugsy movie I think I'll make the perfect Tallulah and I learned her song by heart Scotty is going as Bugsy and Andi is going as Blousie Brown the other flapper girl from the movie ' Said Abbie smiling

' That's awesome hun you'll look great I'll pick you guys up about 10 past 10pm and take you all home " Kate said smiling

" Thanks mom and grandma don't worry I'll be fine I'm a big girl don't worry about me okay ' Said Abbie smiling and giving Laurie a hug before heading upstairs ainging ' My name is Talulah in a seductive voice

' Mom don't say anything and spoil her fun she'll be fine and I bet nothing will happen tomorrow it will be like any other odanry Halloween sure a few pumpkins will be smashed or stolen some trees hit with toilet paper kids later throwing up too much candy and saying they have bellyache next day and that happens every year so try and relaxe okay you worry way to much no wonder you went grey at an early age ' Diane said touching Laurie hair

' I can't help it and my hair is fine ' Laurie said touching her hair as Diane sighed and walked away not replying to her mom

But Laurie had every right to worry as on the outskirts of town HE had just stolen an unattended jacket and put it over his Smyths grove clothes and was now heading towards Haddonfield with murder on his mind but he had a few things to do first before he'd stalk out Laurie or her family so he knew that tonight and tomorrow would be 2 very long nights for him but he was on a mission and he felt he had to fulfill it no matter what

well that's that chappy done more to come


	13. Chapter 13

Elsewhere a bit later that night Vicky was quietly singing to herself in the shower as she washed her hair

Her and Ryan decided to book into a motel for the night get some rest and do some more work on the Myers/strode case and Ryan sat at a table on his laptop and writing down some notes in a notebook and also the mask lay on the table next to him

Ryan sighed and leaned back in his chairs cracking his knuckles before picking up the mask for another look at it and though it had aged a bit it was still in good condition and looking at the mask and stroking the hair Ryan had an idea to pull a prank

In her room Vicky was just stepping out the shower and wrapped a towel around herself and bent down to plug in the motels hairdryer when she thought she heard someone at the door

' Who is it who's their " Called our Vicky looking uo but got no reply

Ryan if that's you mucking around in no mood for your pranks so. go back to your room I'm tired and I want to dry my hair and get into bed and I suggest you do the same we have a very busy day tomorrow and we stil to find Loomis ' Said Vicky as the door opened slightly and someone came in

Vicky had her back to the visitor and didn't see him but when the person came in her room she screamed their stood Michael

' Sweet Jesus in heaven " Ghasped Vicky terrified as she backed away a little knowing she only had a hairdryer to defend herself with but was shocked to see Michael remove the mask and it wasent him it was Ryan wearing the mask

' What the fuck you scared me what the hell are you doing with that thing you can't play with it it's not a toy that belongs to the police ' Vicky said

' Yes I know and I borrowed it for a few days I give it back in a couple of days I have it to the 3rd of November so it's fine no I just wanted to try it on that's all to see if I can feel anything in it if the mask itself is evil ' Ryan said looking at the mask

' Oh what are you on this weather it's just a mask latex and nylon hair that's all it's harmless he's the one that's evil not a Halloween mask that probably cost a pound or two when it first came out or I should say a dollar honestly Ryan your letting your imagination run riot now we better keep that safe till we hand it back or we will have the police on out asses now I need to dry off and get to bed we have a very busy day tomorrow and an early start so I suggest you take the mask put it back in your bag and get some sleep ' Vicky said

' Yeah guess so and all I feel is sweaty in that thing dunno how Michale feels in it guess it's the laytex also says made by silver shamrock think I read about them they were a big Irish company that made masks and something happened to them kids got hurt and factory went on fire happened back in the 80s I was a baby at the time but iv read about it huge big scandal kids died too so they stopped making masks but this is very rare even though the seal is broken off you can see where it's been look " Ryan said pointing at a small dent under the hair at the back

' Yes I have heard of the silver shamrock company and what happened too but stop messing with the mask it's old and you might pull the hair out best put it away and get to bed we can talk about it tomorrow I want some sleep ' Vicky said as she ushered Ryan out the door

' Er no chance of a nightcap then ' Said Ryan smiling a bit

' Goodnight Ryan go to bed ' Vicky said slamming the door

Truth was Ryan sort of had feelings for Vicky but she wasent interested in him and she thought he wasent good enough for her as she was a bit of a snob and came from a better background whist he was from a working class family that lived in an apartment block and she lived in a large fancy house growing up and was spoiled by her wealthy parents and also attended privet school and he didn't but despite the class barrier it didn't stop him from trying

' Okay looks if it's just me and you Michael guess Vicky isn't interested but let's get you back ' Ryan said talking to the mask as he headed back to his own motel room and he put the mask back in his bag before grabbing a shower himself and heading to bed

Next day Ryan and Vicky had a very early start they were up at 6am and were going to find Loomis and the beauty of it being so earlynit was still quiet and and dark but that didn't bother the young couple

' Goodmorning everyone it's now half 6 on this cold Halloween morning so what are your plans for tonight are you going trick r treating or to a party or staying at home with a few horror movies have to say Chucky is my favourite also what's your best and funniest Halloween why don't you drop me an email or gimme a call and tell you what the winner will receive a cool T shirt and car bumper sticker that both would be worth 40 bucks so how is that and it's brag material too get all your friends jelious so gimme a call or send an email and share your story and to get us in the mood we will start today off with Marlyn Manson and this is Halloween yup we know it is ' Said the DJ in a friendly voice as Ryan turned on the radio

' Urgh turn that off it's too early ' Vicky said yawning a bit

' nothing wrong with a little bit of Marlyn Manson and that's a good song but okay i guess now let's head to Haddonfield but first we can stop for gas and some breakfast I'm starving fancy a good British fry up sausages bacon eggs tea and toast ' Ryan said

' Urgh full of calories all that greasy fat so not good for you I'll get some water and I'll wait till we get to Haddonfield they have a health food shop their ' Vicky said

' You don't know what your missing bet soon as you see my breakfast you'll want some ' Ryan said laughing

' I very much doubt it but if you want to stuff yourself with unhealthy food and risk a heart attack then go on ahead don't mind me I'm not telling you what to do just giving you a little friendly advice that's all ' Vicky said as they soon pulled up at a gas station that also had a diner next to it

' Okay I'll get some gas in the car then I'll l join you ' Ryan said as Vicky got out the car and looked around seeing it was really quiet

' I'll have to go to the ladies then I'll meet you in the dinner and watch you kill yourself with junk food ' Vicky said as Ryan made a face watching Vicky head inside to look for a bathroom and he was unaware he was being watched by a tall figure hiding behind a drinks vender

Soon Ryan filled up the car and headed inside to pay for it but their was no one around which seemed strange

' Hello hey I have some money for you I bought some gas and my friend and I want some food and water anyone here ' Yelled Ryan shouting not knowing the 2 workers that normally worked their were lying dead behind the door in another room bruitly killed and also in the garage area where cars got repaired 3 other bodies lay also killed one had his coveralls stolen

' Well I'll leave the money on the counter but anyone could come and take it after me ' Ryan said leaving the money down before heading across to the diner and again that seemed abandoned too which puzzled Ryan as normally at that time it be busy with workers coming off night shift but unknown to Ryan another 2 bodies lay murderd in the kitchen and another dinner was slumped face down on a table and that's when Ryan noticed the other man and what seemed like blood on the table

' Excuse me sir are you okay their..? Ryan asked gently touching the man on the shoulder and to Ryan's horror the man fell of the chair and his face was missing ripped off that made Ryan gasp and feel queezy and mutter ' OMG ' and that's when Ryan was aware of someone behind him Michael

' OMG no your locked up how did you get free ' Was the last words Ryan spoke before Michael grabbed him crushing the young reporters skull and slamming him off a nearby wall painting the wall with his blood then letting the body fall at his feet looking at it for a few seconds and then headed off to find Vicky


	14. Chapter 14

Vicky was in the toilet and still yawning a little and unaware what was happening outside let alone that Ryan was now dead

' God I know starting to show my age and these early mornings are not helping much urgh ' Said Vicky throwing water on her face trying to wake up a bit before giving her hair a brush and heading into a cubicle to do her business

A few moments later Vicky heard the door open but no one said anything and Vicky thought it was another dinner using the bathroom until she heard all the cubical doors being thrown open and the footsteps sounded heavy like a man's

' Excuse me sir you can't be in here this is the ladies your restroom is next door the pale blue door ' Vicky said but got no reply as the intruder kept rattling the doors and soon came to her door scaring her a little bit she tried not to show it

' Excuse me but what do you think your doing this cubicle is taken you have to leave before I report you , Vicky yelled as the door got battered then suddenly a males hand reached in the bottom area under the door and managed to grab Ryan's bag which Vicky was minding and also the mask was in and the bag was pulled out from under the gap

' Hey give that back that belongs to someone if you don't give it back I shall call the police ' Vicky Yelled now more annoyed than anything but the person wasent really interested in the bag he wanted the mask which he pulled out and put on smoothed back the hair and looked uo ready for business so to say

' Excuse me are you deaf I said this cubicle is taken and o want that bag back it belongs my friend ' Vicky said as the bag was slid back under the gap but left open and that puzzled Vicky but the hand. tried to grab her leg and she screamed as the door was batterd again Vicky was terrified as she knew the door would eventually give way as it wasent that strong and also she tried to text Ryan but got no reply and it only went straight to awnser machine

' Wish I could wear my costume now I look so cool this is gonna be a great night ' Said Abbie trying on her costume which was a beaded 1920s style flapper dress and with it she had stockings high heeled buckle shoes a fancy headband a blonde bobbed wig fake pearls and cigarette on a holder but just now she only had the dress on and looked at herself in the mirror lifting uo her long brownish blonde hair

' I still prefsrenot if you stayed home it's not safe ' Laurie said as she spent the night their only going home briefly to fetch Rocky

' Oh mom she'll be fine theirs a crowd of them I told you that before your working for nothing and anyway I'll be taking Daisy out later I need to fix her hair as she's dressing as Shirley temple she'll be perfect as her so I'll have to set her hair and Angel is being a charecter from a tv show that was out few years ago Stephanie from lazy town we tracked down the costume shoes and tights and leg warmers but we can't find the wig so going to have to use a spray in wash out colour and I'm dressing up as a cat you should too it will be fun ' Said Kate

' No you know my feelings about Halloween and with him on the loose well l it's not safe ' Laurie said as late sighed but said nothing she was too busy with the kids

' Mom how do I look and what do you think grandma it's not a real 1920s dress but a copy I think those flappers looked cool and they were so independent and brave I admire them ' Said Abbie smiling and admiring herself in a full length mirror

' Yes they were indeed but take your dress off and keep it good for later you need to get ready for school just now have you got everything you need ..? Asked Kate as Abbie nodded

' Urgh imagine sending us to school or even opening school at Halloween why can't halloween not be on a weekend with no school that day or next day that stinks ' Said Angel

' I dunno I don't say what days it's to be on just the way things are I guess now hurry uo and get ready will you or you'll be late " Kate said

'Mom when are you gonna colour my hair I can't be Stephanie without pink hair or unless you look for a pink wig when I'm at school that be cool ' Said Angel

' I can try but won't be till after you come home only reason I did your sisters just now is because it's only being curled not coloured ' Said Kate glancing at Daisy who sported tight Shirley Temple like curls

' Kate for the love of god please tell me you did not perm that child's hair that looks like a perm " Laurie said not happy

' Relaxe mom no it's gentle setting lotion it will wash out tomorrow and anyway didn't you say that your mom used to get those old home Toni perms when she was young and that must be more damaging that the stuff today ' Kate said as Laurie made a face

' Well yes she did but back then I guess they didn't know and my grandma got them too and also someone got the Toni doll with the perm the doll is around somewhere ' Laurie said

" Ohh can I have her I like dollies ' Said Daisy smiling

' Sure if I find her hun she's yours but she's old so needs extra care no throwing her around like you do with Barbie okay ' Said Laurie as the little girl nodded and her curls bouncing

' Hey so your escaping to get to the Halloween party later gonna be a blast ' A girl said later to Abbie as she and her friends wa;led along the sidewalk to school caring their books

' Yeah but as you can imagin grandma isn't too happy she hates Halloween tries to cancel it year after year never let mom celebrate it as mom said it was banned in their house " Abbie said

' Well your grandma is Laurie strode the soul survivor of the bruitle Halloween massicar of 78 and quite a few times after that so she's bound to feel uneasy at this time of year guess I would if I was her 'Another girl said

' Yeah and it's her own brother too that must have freaked her out a;sonhe went on to kill his niece and did he not do his nephew in too ' A boy said who walked with the group

' No uncle John broke off all contact with the family and he took off and as for Steven Loyd my cousin Jamie's son he's being raised by a family friend grandma used to babysit well he's older than me now ' Said Abbie

' God what made a little kid want to kill his own sister I mean Michael Myers was like a first grader 5 or 6 at the time and such a cute looking kid too ' A girl said

' I dunno Krissy and though I heard Judith my late aunt was no angel but she didn't deserve that poor girl she wasn't much older than me when she died just a normal teen enjoying life iv seen a photo of her grandma has a photo of her and aunt Jamie too well in the photo Jamie is like 7 cute kid with long dark hair to her waist and Judith was pretty too looked s little like grandma when she was young with the long blonde hair and sadly I never got to meet anyone from that family my great grandparents the Myers ones died in a car crash and grandma adopted out so only briefly met my adopted great grandma before she died but the Myers side is a dark mystery I guess ' Abbie said

' Wow dark alright talk about skeletons in the closet your great uncle is a dangerous serial killer ' Said krissy as Abbie just shrugged before meeting uo with scotty and Andi who they were also going to the party with later that night and as the teens were all now chatting about the party and their costumes they were blissfully unaware of what was now happening elsewhere as the cops were now ar the gas station

Well that's that chappy done more to come


	15. Chapter 15

' urgh so what do we have here then looks like a damn massicar ' A man said a little later as the gas staion and diner was iw crawling in cops and frorensic and was closed off now to the public

' Not a good sight sarge its a bloodbath back their real messy back their also remeber that British couple that were asking questions other day about Michael Myers and his background well their dead too found the bodies back in their right mess their in thats all im saying ' The man said sighing and scratching hid head a bit

' They were reportets i think were looking into the Myers case think i seen thrm other day snooping atoujd looking for a story but nothing to tell them really God hope we dont have the British Embassy on our asses cos two of their people were killed not our fault if theyd have kept their noses out of thos Myers buisness well theyd still be alive i feel ' The man said

' So do you think thise is the work of Myers then is he behind it ..? Asked the young cop

' Well certainly his style i have to say but hes gone now God knows where though ' The cop said

' Hadonfeild i bet his sister is their laurie strode why the hell she moved back i dunno but head she is now living their with her daughter and young 3 grandkids and she is living like a hermit and has more securaty than Fort Knox has "The sheriff said scratching his head

"Well after the shit she went through cant say i blame her and her own brother too damn it 2tnd cop said as a young black guy who was a rookie cop came out holding his mouth and stomach before throwing up nearby

"Hey Mathew are you okay their you do not look too good..? Asked the other cop

" Yeah i"ll be fine just not used to this kinda stuff you know this is my first murder case so to say and its kinda caught me off gaurd im more used to helping old folks across busy roads going to schools to talk to small kids about road safty and stranger danger not seeing peoples guys spilled across the floor or faces ripped off ... Fuck man who would do such a thing so sick "The young cop said

"Michael Myers thats who but think he has stepped up his brutality a bit why dont ya think you can handle this case ...? Asked the older man

"Er yeah course i can boss just seeing that well it was a shock really guess i wasent expecting that sorry boss "Mathew said before walking away talking to himself and muttering something about quitting

"Damn Rookie they must know life in the force isnt gonna be a bed of roses why do they send me dumb kids to do a mans job urgh " The older man said before walking off sighing and leaving the younger cop by himself

" Will you lot hurry up and get ready before we miss Halloween come on the lot of you "Yelled Kate later that day at the bottom of the stairs and Laurie stood behind her arms folded and she waas still in her everyday clothes as she was not celebrating

"Maybe it be better if they did miss Halloween i am not one bit happy with this anything could happen with him out their you know my feelings Kate " Laurie said

"Mom look we have been through this we will be fine dont worry okay and i will be with Angel and Daisy and Abbie will be with all her friends so were safe dont worry mom just relaxe you worry too much and Michael myres wont come here he has no idea where we are so put him out your mind and forget about him will you please "Kate said

"Put him out my mind are you crazy I..i can never do that that man destroyed my life killed my birth sister then 2 of my best friends then my firstborn dauhter a lot of innicont other people along the way and wreaked my family and you say forget him i can never forget him only way i will forget him is when i now he is burning in Hell and i doubt that even Hell dosent want him " Laurie said as kate walked away to avpid ano shouting match as she wasn in the mood for her mom as it always ended that way when the subject of Michael Myers was brought up

' Hey guys how do i look what di you think ..? Asked Anbie coming down the stairs at that moment dressed as a 1920s flapper as she was meant to be Talullah from the Bugsey malone movie

' You look awesome baby your bound to win looks if your a time travler and came from the roaring 20s as they call it ' Kate said giving her oldest daughter a side hug

' Thanks mom but whats wrong with grandma is she okay she's been acring weird all day ' Abbie said

' Yeah shell be fine maybe its just best we kinda keep out her way for a bit but domt worry hun shell be fine you just go and enjoy yourself tonight okay and give them your best and you will win the contest ' Kate said giving her daughter a hug

' Thanks mom love you ill bring you back some food ' Abbie said smiling

' Okay hun you do that and ill pick you guys uo at 10 as you have school in the morning and i dont cant you be out too late okay ' Kate said

' Yup i know the rules no worries mom and i have my phone Abbie said as they heqd the doorbell go and also Angel and Daisey appeard on the stairs too

" Mom could you get that please im kinda busy with the kids ' Yelled Kate as she headed upstairs and laurie sighed as she went to the door to see a young man dressed as a 1920s gangster on the doorstep it was Scotty Abbies boyfriend

' Er hi their mrs Strode im hear for Abbie were going to a party tonight is she ready yet " Asked scotty smiling as laurie let him in but said nothing to the boy but glared at him in a cold way but he ignored her

' Wow Abbie you look awesome ' Scotty said on seeing Abbie who came out to meet him snd she threw her arms around neck kissing him making laurie sigh as she headed back in to the lounge as she pur her glasses on her face again

' Mom scottys here were gonna go soon we have to pick up the others before we go to the party is that okay ' Abbie yelled up the stairs

' Sure hum ill see ypu tonight have a great time and behave ' Kate yelled as Abbie rolled her eyes and as she and scott headed towards the door suddenly laurie came out into the hallway and tried to stop them from leaving by standing in front of them

" Look bpth of you dont go out its not safe out their he is out their ' Begun laurie about to go off on a long rant about michael again but luckly Kate appeard that moment as she was coming doen to fetch a pink handled skipping rope for Angel

' Mom enough let them go and trying to spoil their evning their both safe and Michael myers is miles away and he hassnt a clue where youar are so for Gods sake and my sanitys sake try and forget about him will you ' Said Kate gently pushing Abbie and scott out their door as they were leaving anyway and their friends were outside waiting on them also dressed as gangsters and flappers as they were all together as one big group

" So you managed to escape your over fussy grandma then God i hate people like that treat you as a little kid and your not how do you put ip with her id have crasked up years v ago ' Said another girl who was also dressed as a 20s flapper

' Oh shes not that bad Andi normally rest if the year shes okay i guess but her and mom dont quite see eye to eye and things get worse this time of year but rest of the time shes okay i guess ' Abbie said

' Your grandma is kinda famous isnt she the one wnd only Laurie strode the soul survivor of that bloody Halloween massicsr of 78 and almost killed by her own brother too wow ' Said Andie stunned

' Yup and shes like obsessed with it its the same ever year and she talks to aunt jamie a lot who michael killed as a kid in her teens snd she drove uncle John away and steven my cousin he was Jamies som hes alive smomewhere Yet not been seen since he was a kid ' Abbie said with a sigh

' Hey enough of this doom and gloom its Halloween and we haave a party to go to so lets enjoy ourseles and the night is young like us so no more tallk about laurie stride of her crazy brither no disrespwct to your family though ' Said Andie as everyone all walled tohether to thr school where the party was being held and admid their enjoyment and giggling the young teens who now had met up with other teens their friemds all headed in to the school ready for a night of fun and patrying were unaware they were being watched by a tall shaoe in the bushes HIM as he had now arrived in Haddinfeild and had murder on his mimd as he watched the happy teens head into the school and he knew about Abbie being his grandneice so thst put her on his list of people to kill as she was a blood tie to him

Well thats that chappy done more to come if FFnet wont play up again as its being a pain just now


	16. Chapter 16

Michael managed to slip inside unseen and prepared his moves his main target was Abbie but if anyone got in his way well hed taken them out too he didnt care who he killed really

In the main hall their was hundreds of kids all teens and a group of adults who were teachers and everyone was wearing costumes of all types witches faries tv characters animals scary monsters zombies you name it they wore it scay cute funny crazy it was their and the school was all decoraited innorange and black bunting also streamers and balloons and other halloween decorations was up and pun-kins everywhere and also in the corner was what they called a Halloween tree that was like over 6ft and decoraited with skull and pumpkin lights and had a witch on a broomstick on the top and orange and black balloons were on the floor too and on one side of the room was 3 long tables with halloween table coves and was heaving under lots of delicious lookinh halloween themed food and the music was already blasting out by a DJ dressed as Freddy Kruger so it looked if it was going to be a really good night and it wasent long toll Abbie was dancing with her friends and having fun

'So who are you meant to be your not scary looking ' Said a guy dressed as Dracula that Abbie knew

' Im not meant to be scary youll see who i am later on ' Abbie said as the guy kept chatting to her clearly trying to hit on her and Abbie had hardly been their but he was a well known flirt and hit on all the girls in his year

' Hey Abbie im suprised you got out tonight thought your grandma would have you under lock and key did you sneak out ..? asked a guy who was dressed as Han solo and carrying a plush chewbacca doll

' No she dosent keep me under lock and key and arnt you a bit old for plush toys ..? asked Abbie looking at the stuffed toy

' Duh dont you knlw who i am have you never heard of star wars im Han solo and this is chewbacca my wookie companion arnt you allowed to watch movies or has grandma forbid them " `said the boy teasing Abbie a bit

' Course iv seen Star wars jerk and chebacca is like 7ft not a little soft toy ' Abbie said making a face at the guy and walking away as she was not keen on him and also Michael seen it too as he hidden himself where the paty was and coukd see everything so he waited till he felt the time would be right

" Mom mom where the hell are the front door keys the front door is locked and i cant get the kids out and i know that door was on single lock now its all bolted uo whats going on mom ..? Asked Kate about to loose it with laurie

' Its for your own good hun i dont want you or the children going out ill unlock the door then we can go and get Abbie and bring her home or even better come back to my house i have more security and ...' Begun laurie but was cut off

" MOM oh for christ sale drop it will you and unlock this door you going too far this time this is ridiculous okay you may have ruined my childhood but your not ruining it for Angel or Daisy i promised wed do Halloween and were going to do it and i wont let you stop us so gimme the key the kids want to go out trick or treaing ' Said kate trying not to get mad at her mom

' Look kate cant we just have halloween inside okay we will do halloween bob for apples watch scooby doo have some ghosts stories light the pumpkin but please dont go out ill go and get Abbie ill stop off for candy and soda and nuts and all the candy the kids can eat and bring it back that way threy wont have to run around the streets late at night and ill male it up to them at christmas ill decorae you house and mine wih enogh lights and stuff you cam see them from outter space and their will be huge mountians of pressents for each child i don't mimd how much it costs ill do it but please just stay in this Hallloween as i said we can do it inside " Laurie said

' Look mom stop going on about christmas we will discuss that in late November but just now the kids want to do Halloween they have been looking foward to this since late August maybe you never did Halloween with me but i always did it for my kids and i plan to do it this year so open the door before i call the doctors and get you put in to Smyths Grove let alone Michael Myers ' Kate yelled just as Daisy was heading down the stairs dressed as shirley Temple andnher hair all curled

' Mommy whats going on why are you and grandma fighting ...? Asked Daisy coming over and looking at the two women but Kate didnt reply but looked at her mom instead

' Daisy darling who wpuld you feel at having halloween indoors this year we can watch movies and play games and i will go and get some candy later and at christmas you will have lots of extra presents ill spoil you and ypu can have anything you want ' Laurie sakd smiling and bending down to Daisys height

' What like a LOL dolls house and suprise bundles shopkins Frozen lego and baby Annabele and Barbie ..? asked Daisy

' Yes ill get you the dolls house and little LOL dolls along dhopkins frozen lego with baby Annabele and ill buy you her brother and accessories and all the Barbie dolls and her family and friends and pets i can find and all i ask is that you dont go out trick or treating " `laurie said

' It sounds good but i love going trick or treaing and also Angel wants a new phone and a ipad and they gotta be Apple thats all shell use and Abbie wants a new phone too again an Apple phone and even i know those phones and ipads arnt cheap iv heard mommy saying they cost a lot said, Daisy as laurie looked at Daisy who said nothingr really ? but just shrugged and played with the frill on her dress

Elswhere the guy whod been picking on Abbie becouse of her grandma had gone into the corridor and to a classroom for some reasion even though the studiants were told to stay out of the classrooms qs they was out of school hours but he made his own rules and hed been harrasing Abbie a couple lf times again along with her friends and Michael was right this good for nothing who was harrasing everyone now

Michael managed to slip away after the boy unseen and he followed him down the corridor and yet he did pass a couole lf students but they thought he was just another stidient or teacher in costume so he blended in well but had a small sharp pair of craft siccors in his pocket that was all he could find just now

Soon Michael came to the classroom where he found the boy who was sitting st a desk and was texting or cyberstalking as he did that too then guy was such a creep but he did not hear him till it was late and it was not long till the boy lay dead in the floor in a pool of blood and michael standing over him as if admiring his work

"Hey wheres scotty i thought hed be here tonight ' Said a girl to Abbie

'Oh hi their Nocole and yeah hes around some where havent seen him in hour so must be with his mates ill see him later Abbie said smiling trying to hear herself over the loud music that pumped out that night and the hall throbbed to Marlyn Manson this is Halloween

Elsewhere in the school changiing rooms scotty was cheating on Abbie with her best friend Andie and they were making out and also elsewhere 3 other teens had met their end by Michael one mocked him saying it was a terrible costume he had that teen got his throat ripped out and 2 girls were caught in the computer classroom trolling Abbie on her Facebook and posting photos photoshopped of her grandma laurie with Michael so they met a grizzly end too but Michaels main target was Abbie and whist looking for her he also murderd 2 teachers who tried to stop him and got in his way as they did not know him and he refused to take off his mask as the teachers wanted to see his face to see who he was as they did not have anyone as tall as him in the school

' where the Hell is scotty im due to sing in 10 miniutes and hes gone missing just bloody typical ' Yelled Abbie to a freimd who looked normal but had a green plumb attached to her head and said she was a sim

' I dunno i havent seen him on over an hour maybe hes sneaked outside to have a smoke i seen some of the guys do that ' The girl said

" No scotty dosent smoke and he said he wouldnt leave me and hed be hear to listen to me sing and he needs to be here for the prize giving were a double act ' Abbie yelled now getting mad

' Wow calm down your sweating and smude your make uo hell be here domt worry hell be fine and will come here soon im sure ' The girl said

' I dunno look oll be back in a few i need the bathroom ill use the changing rooms as their the closest the toilets are at other end of hallway and im not walking all the way down their not in these heels ' Said Abbie as she headed to the female changing rooms and on going in she got one hell of a shock when she seen her scotty and Andi her best friend on the floor and making out and she let a scream out her as she had no idea what to say and also her scream aleaed HIM who had breifly lostbher or a bit but now he made his way towards the scream with the siccors in his hand ready to kill

well thats that chappy done more to come


	17. Chapter 17

' Abbie Abbie wait i can explane ' Yelled scotty on seeing Abbie and he was shocked that he was caught and with Andie Abbie's best freind too

'Abbie im so sorry he...well he just came on to me stop he tried to rape me ' Yelled Andie lying trying to save her own skin

' Oh it looked so different to where i was standing and it did not look like rape looked if you were enjoying it to me and fuck sake Andie your ment to be my bestest friend we have known eachother simce kindergarten and you steal my boyfreind just cos you broke up with Gary 3 weeks ago you move in on mine your nothing but a cheap little whore and as for you its over you can have him ' Abbie yelled as she ran out of the the changing rooms followed by Andie and Scotty and Andie grabbed her wrist trying to stop her

' Please just let me explain will you ' Andie begun but Abboe shook her off turned to face her

' I defended you against thiose bullies who called you a whore and other nasty names and said you slept around i had your back i stood by you and you do this to me how dare you do this and as for you scotty i never want to see you again unless i have to in class but dont speak to me maybe i should agree to my grandmas idea amd get homeschooled least i wont have to put uo with assholes like you pair " Yelled Abbie making some people look round as she had raised her voice a bit

' What about the prom next year ..? Asked Scotty

' What do you think id rather stay at home watching paint dry than go to the prom with you now iv had enough im going home least i get more freindship out my boring baby sister and grandma whos crazy ' Said Abbie about to leave as scotty and Andi took after her again but Michael went after them now and whist the 3 teens ran down the corridor to the maim doors Michael grabbed Andi slitting her throat and her dying screams alearted Scotty and Abbie who ran back to see what was going on and on seeing Michael near Andi's dead body made them both scream

' OMG he is real grandma was right ' Abbie gasped on horror and shock as scotty desided to try and take Michael on

' Run get help and get to hell get out of here ill deal with...' Those were scottys last words as Michael stabbed him

Abbie ran through the school screaming trying to get help and yelling ' Hes here Michael Myers is he's killed Scotty and Andi ' Screamed Abbie as she ran out a fire escape leaving Michael having to deal with the terrified party goers and as she ran she tried calling her mom who was now out with the trick or treating so she called laurie instead

' Grandma im so so sorry your right Michael Myers hes here in the school hes killed 2 of my friends and now hes after me help me ' Screamed Abbie in one sentance

' Bastard im coming babygirl " Laurie said as she left the house with her hunting gun and headed for her car not before screaming at all the kids and adults tha were out and screaming ' Get inside return to your homes lock your doors and windows their is a mad killer on the loose he will spare noone ' Laurie yelled before running to the car and hoping shed find Kate and the kids as she worried for them too

Kate plus Angel and Daisy were in the next street with bags full of candy and some money and both kids really happy

' Trick or treat Angel and Daisy said together as a elderly couple came to door and smilled

' Awww little shirley Temple how cute and who are you hun ..? asked the woman looking at Angel who started doing trick skipping

' Hi im stephanie from Lazytown lets dance ' Angel said before bursting into the theme song and dancing

' Oh thats wonderful i have never heard of the show but your look great you all deserve some candy ' The man said handing them a huge bag for everyone to take some candy and Angel Daisy and Kate thanked them a s were about to move on to the next house when laurie came screaming down the road and was yelling loud as she could at them

' Come on you three you have to come home now lets go ' Yelled laurie shocking Kate and the 2 kids

' Mom what the hell are you playing at your scaring the kids ' Kate begun but laurie cut her off trying to grab the kids

' Look its Michael is here we need to get Abbie shes in danger Michael has come after her look we need to get inside Hallloween is over " Laurie yelled as she helped the kids into her car and after Kate got in Laurie took off driving like a mad woman with her lights on hoping to find Abbie before Michael found her first

Abbie was now running theough the school sports feild and had lost her shoes and was screaming and crying as Michael chased after her and he had now got hold of a huge axe that belonged to the school caretaker

' Mom gran where are you oh God i should have listened to gran she was right and now my friends are dead cos of him please pick up please ' Abbie wept as she tried calling Lauries phone but the signel was very poor

' why do you want to kill me im your neice for christ sake why do you hate your family so much what did we do to you " Yelled Abbie to Michael but he did not reply

Soon Abbie came to a fence that seperated her from the main road so only way Abbie could get back home was to climb the fence and that would be hard in her dress but she had no other choice as Michael was gaining on her but in the distance she could see a familer looking old blue grey car that belonged to laurie

' Gran gran help me please ' Screamed Abbie and despite scrapping her knees on the fence and loosing her string of pearls she carried on climbing but Michael was almost within touching distance of ner

' Son of a bitch leave me alone you bastard ' Abbie screwmed now throwing her cell phone and hitting Michael on the head stunning him for a second and making him more pissed

' Mom their she is on the fence omg hes their too ' Screamed kate now panicking as Laurie drove closer and she seen her granddaughter climbing ghe fence trying to escape him and by now it was pitch black and had started raining a little

' Abbie Abbie were here its okay ' Screamed kate and also Laurie brought out her big shotgun and fired at Michael but she missed him

' Mom gran help me please ' Abbie screamed terrified as Michael had taken a fall onto the grass but now he stood uo and started shaking the fence making Abbie scream as it was coming away

' Thats it come on lets get this som of a bitch and send him back to Hell and you two stay in the car dont move okay ' Laurie said to a terrified Angel and Daisy who sobbed in the back seat clinging to eachother in terror

Laurie parked close as she could but they still had a bit of a run to go and Michael was gaining on Abbie again

As Abbie climbed the fence and almost had reached the top so all she had to do is climb or jump down and she could run back to Kate and Laurie and escape him suddenly Michael swung the axe getting Abbie in the leg and slicing it open

Abbie screamed in agony as pain soared through her body and her leg was in too much pain to use now and she felt it bleeding heavly

" Keep climbing baby their must be another way in maybe a hole in the fence or " Said Kate as she and laurie tried to ge to Abbie and stop Micheal from harming Abbie futher as they seen her injured

Laurie also had her gun with her started firing again but not before Michael swung his axe again this time cutting off Abbies wrist and she screamed and blacked out flling to the ground

' Fucking bastard my grandbaby ' Screamed Laurie shooting michael and he fell to the ground as if dead so Laurie and Kate ran to Abbie who lay unconscious on the grass

' Call 911 ' Laurie screamed as Kate panicked as she held Abbie in her arms whos body shook and she opened her eyes

' Grandma im so sorry i didnt beleive you guess Halloween is over tonight ' Abbie said with a weak smile and Laurie nodded

' Yes for tonight baby ' Laurie saic as she tried to bandage up Abbies bloody wrist and also now Angel and Daisy came over wondering what was going on

" Whats wrong with Abbie mommy ..? Asked Daisy

' Kids go back to the car now its okay Abbie got hurt but she is gong to be okay so dont worry " Said Laurie as she gently stroked Abbies face and removed her wig to stroke Abbie's own hair

' Grandma im so so cold im freezing im so sorry iv been a pain to you a lot and didnt do as you told me to do iv been a right brat at times so please forgive me ' Abbie said as a tear rolled down her cheek

' Course i do babygirl and you were never a brat not in the years i have known you so dont talk like that your a good girl and Grandmas angel ' Said Laurie as she kissed Abbies forehead

' Ill always be your Angel grandms and look out for you and when its your turn ill come for you to escort you to heaven 'Abbie said before closing her eyes and she died in Laurie's arms

' Oh God no no stay with me Abbie come back ' Said laurie but Abbie had died from blood loss and as Laurie turned rpund to look at Kate who knelt on the grass nearby shaking and in tears she got a horrible shock as she seen Michael coke up behijd late and bury the Axe in her back so Michael had now claimed her beloved granddaughter and daughter and laurie was in shock as she screamed

' Nooooooooooooo

well thats that chappy done more to come


	18. Chapter 18

Laurie was stunned and for a secocond remained kneeling on the wet grass staring at the dead bodies of her daughter and oldest granddaughter who Michael had just killed and now he was getting uo and making his way towards Angel and Daisy as he planned to kill them along with Laurie too

Laurie knew their was no time to mourn as she had 2 children to protect so she got up and ran as fast as she could towards the car where Angel and Daisy were hiding on the car floor

' Grandma whats going on wheres mommy and Abbie and whos that man chasing us hes scary ' Angel said her voice shaking withbfear

' Hes a very bad man and we will come back for your mommy and sister later their safe ' Said Laurie not wanting to tell the two kids they were dead just yet shed break the news later

' Where we going grandma home isn't this way you missed the turning ' Said Daisy as she looked out the window of the car

' Back to my house its safer their we can stay their till mornng becouse i know we will all be safe in the morning and its just for tonight ' Laurie said

' Grandma if we go to your house Mommy and Abbie wont be able to find us when they come and Abbie got hurt ' Daisy said

' Er mommy and Abbie have go to the hospital we will go tomorrow so tonight you can stay with me " Laurie said

' I need my school stuff for tomorrow and i left all my stuff at my house and i have PE too so i need my PE clothes ' Angel said

' You wont be going to school tomorrow we can get your things another time ' Laurie said

' What about my new pumpkin teddy hes at home and also i need my snowman to snuggle he plays a nice song one of our aunties brought him from a place called England she said hes from a nice christmas cartoon movie ill miss him tonight "Said Daisy

' We can get your snowman another time and if you good and do as i tell you i will let you take Raggedy Ann into bed i had her when i was your age and she is very soft and cuddly " Laurie said as she drove fast through the town and in the distance she could hear sirens as the cops were now at the scene but Michael was missing again

' Okay quick get inside now " Laurie said when she arrived home and quickly usherd Daisey and Angel into the house and bolted it up and waited as she had a Michael would come to the house

Laurie had just bolted the last lock when she head banging on her door and male voices yelling for her to open up

" who is it what do you want ..? asked Laurie yelling and about to grab her gun that sat on a table nearby

' Its the police can we talk " An officer said as Laurie looked through a peek hole on her door and seeing a chubby looking cop standing on her doorstep then after unbolting everything and grabbing Rocky and shutting him in a room who was now barking like crazy she let the man in and another cop stood outside

' Look im so sorry to bother you but as you probably know by know that Michael Myers is in Haddonfeild hes already massicerd people today at the gas station and dinner including 2 British reporters and hes killed soke kids ans teachers at the high school and we belive he will come here iv posted a cop outside your door and 4 others in your woods to keep you and your family safe ' The man said

' Your a bit late for that hes already took out my daughter and my oldest granddaughter but im ready for him he wont harm my other two grandkids im ready for him and if i die tonight i will take him to Hell with me ' Laurie said shocking the cop

' Oh im not scared of him any more infact i have prayed for this night to come for years as i knew he would be back but iam no longer that silly little 17 year old or that crazy woman who was in the asylum a few years ago this time im much stronger and i am ready for him infact i have looked foward to this " Laurie said shocking them man

" Er why ..? was all the cop could say stunned

" You wanna know why detective let me tell you why then so i could kill him and send him to Hell where he belongs thats why and you can post all your cops out their you want but their no match for Michael many have tried to take him down over the decades but have failed so i hope to do it and if i die in the process all i want is my two granddaughters to be taken care of and told how i saved them and i have left them a trust fund they will get when their 18 i dont mind dying to keep them safe ' Laurie said

' Wow ' was all the cop said before clearing his throat and speaking again

' I am very sorry about your daughter and granddaughter we will arrange for the bodies to be removed and taken to the hospital and the school will be shut how long for well i don't know as some of the studients and some teachers es wee killed their so i doubt it will ever reopem or maybe later next year depemds on the school board i guess " The cop said as Laurie nodded before speaking herself

' Well do not talk about it around the girls they dont know yet i have not got round to telling them they think their mother and sister are alive and at the hospital i will break the news in the morning ' Laurie said as the cop nodded and a voice came over his radio to come to the school again so the cop had to leave

' Im sorry i really have to go something is happaning at the school ill keep you posted on whats going on and my men will keep an eye on the place and you and the little ones and again my deepest sympothy for your loss ' The cop said as he left

Laurie sighed and bolted up the door again and glanced into the lounge where she seen Angel and Daisy sitting watching tv and Rocky lying at their feet eating patatoe chips that Daisy was feeding him and sighed wondeing if she should tell the girls about their mom and sister or leave it till morning as they were already stressed out

' Goddamn whats he wanting thats all we need ' A cop said as a fancy car drew up and a very well dressed man came out and by the way he walked and presented himself he was full of him self as he strutted over like a proud beautiful peacock showing off

' Hello their officers i cant really bid you gentlemen a good evening after all that has happened can i now now please allowe me to introduce myself as you may be wondering who i am you may have heard of my father though he was very well knowm ' The man said in a cocky voice

' I think i know you your Daniel Loomis sam loomis son Michael Myers origanal doctor ' The cop said

' Yes indeed i am i have kind of picked up where my father left off so Michael Myers is my patient now i have studied him since my father died so i can get inside his brain and spent hours in his company i think i do understand him you see officer our Michael is well ...dare i say he is a rather delecate case and it is now down to me to reach through to him and i really think i can do it im the one that can break down Michael's brick wall he has built around himself who knows i may get him to talk but i need your help to catch him and we will take him back to smyths grove also i want to run a serious of tests on him and though this was rejected in the past as it sounded barbaric perhaps a lobotomy or remove part of his brain even if it means disabling him perhaps a severly disabled Michael myers wheelchair bound unable to do anythinh for himself is better than the Michael we have now ' Loomis said

' What have him become a wheelchair bound vegetable not even able to wipe hos own ass or brush his hair ' The cop said as loomis nodded

' Yes we can get him a computer to speak and hell be harmless i can arange that to happen in one simple operation and if he cant wail he will never escape again ' Loonis said smiling as he planned to use a disabled Michael to make a fortune but hed need to find him first as michael took off again and was heading to Laurie's place as he overheard the cops talking

well thats that chappy done more to come


	19. Chapter 19

' Ha now i have heard everything so you want to operate on Michael and remove part of his brain to make him a vegetable so you can study him it will never work loomis your as crazy as your father was ' The cop said laughing a bit at the doctor

' Laugh at me all you want gentlemen but i am sure this will work and it will make Michael harmless what would you prefer officer a dangerous crazed killer with an entire town at his mercy every Halloween and banning Halloween wont help its been done and he still came back and brought terror as it is in my fathers notes or a wheelchaor bound harmless vegetable that needs 24 hour care i know what i would take and it should have been done years ago then a lot of those poor people that he killed would be alive today so have a little think about it so if you excuse me officers i bid you a good night i have a patient to catch before any mlre people become victims oh and i will be writting my own book soon i shall pop in a free copy at the staion signed by my own fair hand ' Loomis said before leaving and getting into his car ' God i hate that smug bastard gimme his crazy father any day ' The older cop said who remeberd the origanl loomis

' Yeah heard hes basking in his fathers fame and trying to make it his own and some say hes making a damn movie about the events of 78 thats just sick and didnt one of our men not loose his kid back then ..? Asked the younger cop

' Yeah former sheriff Brackett he had a daughter who was 17 she and another girl were very good friends with laurie strode forgotten the other girls name its in the files also she was Homecoming Queen too very pretty and very popular Myers got her too she was just a kid but poor Brackett took the death of his daughter really bad she was a good kid and worked hard at school i vaguely remember her i just had started working here fresh outta the Acadamy i was a rookie back then pretty girl dark wavy hair and the sheriff was very proud of her snd carried a photo of her in his wallet she was 17 when she died shed be ages with the Strode woman now if she was alive same with the other girl not much younger than me at the time ' The older cop said as the younger one shrugged and sighed

' Grandma why is their a policeman outside i can see him from the window and their is people in the woods ..? Asked Angel as dhed been looking out the window and seen the cops

' Angel what did i say about gong to the window stay away from them its not safe out their " Said laurie raising her voice a little

' Im sorry grandma but just wonderd what was going on and all those police in the woods is it becouse of that bad man where is he will he come here ..? asked Angel

" Yes it is and he will try and come here but i wont let him hurt you or Daisy your both safe with me ' Laurie said as she held Angel close and stroked her hair whist trying to hide her worried face and thinking ' Dear God in heaven give me stregnth i need to be strong for these kids yet im terrified ' Laurie thought

Elsewhere the cops were right as Michael who had stolen a car was now heading towards lauries place snd he had overheard the cops say where she was so he was heading their now with murder on his mimd and he still had his blood soaked axe with him not his wepon of choise but it was better than nothing

' Soon Michael arrived in the town and got out and despie everything their was still a lot of people about so he parked the car and got out looking for lauries house but he wanted to get a knife first

' Trick or treat ' Came the cry from many kids as the all ran from door to door in a verity of diffrent costumes pirates spacemen ghosts skeletons witches princesses faries animals a lot of Disney princesses too and a few adults were dressed up too as they were gong or coming to parties and a few were a little drunk and shouting and laughing loudly but Michael ignored them as they were no intrest to him

' That is one awesome pumpkin its gonna make a super cool jack o lantern ' Said a boy who was with 2 other boys and a girl all in costume and were pushing a large pumpkin in a wheel barrow as it was so heavy and the boy was thwt busy talking to his friends he didnt see Michael who was standing in the street watching all the going ons and then he felt something bang into his leg that caught his attentiom

' Oh shit im so sorry mr i wasent looking where i was going ' The boy with the pumpkin said as he bumped into Michael snd his wheel barrow tipped over hitting Michael on the leg and also the giant pumpkin fell out smashing on the sidewalk

Michael just looked st the children but did nothing apat from walk up a parhway to someones home

' Oh brilliant well done you dork you smashed the damn pumpkin we wont get one now not even a tiny one your such an idiot Paul ' One of the boys said to the boy who had the pumpkin and soon an argument broke out among the kids

Michael ignored the carry on as he waled up the pathway and looked for a way into the house

Inside rhe house was a young family a mom and dad and 2 small kids the father was downstairs watching a horror movie that had a very badly burned guy in a strippy sweaer and his partner was in the kitchen making up a snack

' Your still not watching horror movies in their are you Johnny ..? Asked the girl without even looking into the lounge or shed have seen Michael hiding behind the door

' Yeah its A Nightmaere on Elm street a classic you cant beat a bit of old Freddy at Halloween shame the kids caught Chickenpox i planned to dress as `freddy and twke them out trick or treating it have been great fun ' Johnny said with a laugh

' Well sorry i didnt arrange for the kids to get sick just happened and your too old to dress up your 28 in Febuary not 8 and wish you move that chucky doll its scaring Beth shell have nightmares about it ' The woman said

' Aww Jodie come on chucky is awesome and that doll cost a fortune its a life sized copy nad numberd too a limeted edition Good guys doll ' Johnny said as Jodie sighed and went back to cleaning up and johnny went back to watching the movie and did not see Michael slip into kitchen where he swiftly and silently killed Jodie by strangling her and putting his hand over her nose and mouth then he let her body fall to the floor before going to the knife rack and getting the big sharp kitchen knife and turning his attention to johnny who was still watching his movie and a miniute later he was dead in the chair

On his way out Michael could hear a child coughing so he slipped upstairs and peeked into the 2 bedrooms where he seen 2 small children asleep on bed and both coverd in spots but Michael just left them and slipped back downstairs agaim as it wasent in his nature to kill young children unless they were blood related to him so he spared the two children and left and went to look for his car again as his next stop was Laurie Strode's house

' Well thats that chappy done more to come


	20. Chapter 20

' Ha now i have heard everything so you want to operate on Michael and remove part of his brain to make him a vegetable so you can study him it will never work loomis your as crazy as your father was ' The cop said laughing a bit at the doctor

' Laugh at me all you want gentlemen but i am sure this will work and it will make Michael harmless what would you prefer officer a dangerous crazed killer with an entire town at his mercy every Halloween and banning Halloween wont help its been done and he still came back and brought terror as it is in my fathers notes or a wheelchaor bound harmless vegetable that needs 24 hour care i know what i would take and it should have been done years ago then a lot of those poor people that he killed would be alive today so have a little think about it so if you excuse me officers i bid you a good night i have a patient to catch before any mlre people become victims oh and i will be writting my own book soon i shall pop in a free copy at the staion signed by my own fair hand ' Loomis said before leaving and getting into his car ' God i hate that smug bastard gimme his crazy father any day ' The older cop said who remeberd the origanl loomis

' Yeah heard hes basking in his fathers fame and trying to make it his own and some say hes making a damn movie about the events of 78 thats just sick and didnt one of our men not loose his kid back then ..? Asked the younger cop

' Yeah former sheriff Brackett he had a daughter who was 17 she and another girl were very good friends with laurie strode forgotten the other girls name its in the files also she was Homecoming Queen too very pretty and very popular Myers got her too she was just a kid but poor Brackett took the death of his daughter really bad she was a good kid and worked hard at school i vaguely remember her i just had started working here fresh outta the Acadamy i was a rookie back then pretty girl dark wavy hair and the sheriff was very proud of her snd carried a photo of her in his wallet she was 17 when she died shed be ages with the Strode woman now if she was alive same with the other girl not much younger than me at the time ' The older cop said as the younger one shrugged and sighed

' Grandma why is their a policeman outside i can see him from the window and their is people in the woods ..? Asked Angel as dhed been looking out the window and seen the cops

' Angel what did i say about gong to the window stay away from them its not safe out their " Said laurie raising her voice a little

' Im sorry grandma but just wonderd what was going on and all those police in the woods is it becouse of that bad man where is he will he come here ..? asked Angel

" Yes it is and he will try and come here but i wont let him hurt you or Daisy your both safe with me ' Laurie said as she held Angel close and stroked her hair whist trying to hide her worried face and thinking ' Dear God in heaven give me stregnth i need to be strong for these kids yet im terrified ' Laurie thought

Elsewhere the cops were right as Michael who had stolen a car was now heading towards lauries place snd he had overheard the cops say where she was so he was heading their now with murder on his mimd and he still had his blood soaked axe with him not his wepon of choise but it was better than nothing

' Soon Michael arrived in the town and got out and despie everything their was still a lot of people about so he parked the car and got out looking for lauries house but he wanted to get a knife first

' Trick or treat ' Came the cry from many kids as the all ran from door to door in a verity of diffrent costumes pirates spacemen ghosts skeletons witches princesses faries animals a lot of Disney princesses too and a few adults were dressed up too as they were gong or coming to parties and a few were a little drunk and shouting and laughing loudly but Michael ignored them as they were no intrest to him

' That is one awesome pumpkin its gonna make a super cool jack o lantern ' Said a boy who was with 2 other boys and a girl all in costume and were pushing a large pumpkin in a wheel barrow as it was so heavy and the boy was thwt busy talking to his friends he didnt see Michael who was standing in the street watching all the going ons and then he felt something bang into his leg that caught his attentiom

' Oh shit im so sorry mr i wasent looking where i was going ' The boy with the pumpkin said as he bumped into Michael snd his wheel barrow tipped over hitting Michael on the leg and also the giant pumpkin fell out smashing on the sidewalk

Michael just looked st the children but did nothing apat from walk up a parhway to someones home

' Oh brilliant well done you dork you smashed the damn pumpkin we wont get one now not even a tiny one your such an idiot Paul ' One of the boys said to the boy who had the pumpkin and soon an argument broke out among the kids

Michael ignored the carry on as he waled up the pathway and looked for a way into the house

Inside rhe house was a young family a mom and dad and 2 small kids the father was downstairs watching a horror movie that had a very badly burned guy in a strippy sweaer and his partner was in the kitchen making up a snack

' Your still not watching horror movies in their are you Johnny ..? Asked the girl without even looking into the lounge or shed have seen Michael hiding behind the door

' Yeah its A Nightmaere on Elm street a classic you cant beat a bit of old Freddy at Halloween shame the kids caught Chickenpox i planned to dress as `freddy and twke them out trick or treating it have been great fun ' Johnny said with a laugh

' Well sorry i didnt arrange for the kids to get sick just happened and your too old to dress up your 28 in Febuary not 8 and wish you move that chucky doll its scaring Beth shell have nightmares about it ' The woman said

' Aww Jodie come on chucky is awesome and that doll cost a fortune its a life sized copy nad numberd too a limeted edition Good guys doll ' Johnny said as Jodie sighed and went back to cleaning up and johnny went back to watching the movie and did not see Michael slip into kitchen where he swiftly and silently killed Jodie by strangling her and putting his hand over her nose and mouth then he let her body fall to the floor before going to the knife rack and getting the big sharp kitchen knife and turning his attention to johnny who was still watching his movie and a miniute later he was dead in the chair

On his way out Michael could hear a child coughing so he slipped upstairs and peeked into the 2 bedrooms where he seen 2 small children asleep on bed and both coverd in spots but Michael just left them and slipped back downstairs agaim as it wasent in his nature to kill young children unless they were blood related to him so he spared the two children and left and went to look for his car again as his next stop was Laurie Strode's house

' Well thats that chappy done more to come


	21. Chapter 21

Laurie still remainded at the window when an announcement that came over his radio that laurie overheard it too and it shocked her

' Im at The Tylor house where a middle where the female was killed also have 2 young children here who identify her as a Lindsay Wallace she was their aunt and babysitting them ' The voice said

' No no not Lindsay oh God no " Yelled Laurie shocked

' Scuse me a second ' The cop said before looking at and upset Laurie

' Sorry did you know Lindsay the victim ..? Asked the cop looking at Laurie who looked sad but angry too

" Yes i did she was a good friend if mine thogh she wa a lot younger than me and i had not seen her in years she moved away from here as a child i used to babysit her with Tommy Doyle they were their on the night of the 78 attack Lindsay and Tommy almost seen me being killed that night and both were left with tramu and later the following year Lindsay and her family moved away and back in those days their was no texting or sochial media or that so we lost touch i seen her last week first time in years suprised she still remeberd me even and she was a grandma also God poor woman " Laurie said sighing thinking back to when Lindsay was little andnhiw she was really meant to be with Annie but Annie wanted to go with paul so she took her but Laurie had babysat for Lindsay a few times and liked her she was a good kid even though she could be sassy at times looking back Laurie didnt care really

'Well no rest for the wicked guess ill need to get back to work instead of just aitting here doing nothing ' The cop said as he washed through his coffee mug and hun it on a nearby mug tree and laurie finished her cofee

Suddenly as the pair talked their was a lot of noise heard from outside and being so dark putside noone could really see anything so laurie turned on a light switch that was inside and what she seen made her and the cop gasp a bit as he was now right outside and his bloody knife in his hand stairing at her

" Hes here just as i ecpected i thought hed come for me but im not afraid of him my days of running and hiding from him are long gone this time its war and one if us will live ome of us will die but if i die im dragging him to Hell with me where he should have been decades ago tonight it will end ' Laurie said calmly shocking the cop

' How the hell did he get their past securaty and other cops and that ...? Asked the cop

' I dont know and i would not like to guess but he is here anyway and im ready ' Laurie said as she grabbed her gun

' Watch the kids this is berween me and him " Laurie orderd the cop as she was ready to face Michael one last time

' Ms Strode my job is to protect all of you not just the children this is my work and maybe its best we arrest him alive as we need him to talk the boss wants to talk to him ' The cop said

" Oh for christ sake get off the drugs you dont know what your dealng with ' Laurie begun then a voice cut her off shouting Michael and another man got out a fancy car Loomis jr who was on the case

' Aww Crap not him thats all we need shit " Laurie said

" Who is that guy he kinda looks familar ' The cop said

' Dr Loomis jr hes Sam Loomis son and a pain he is wanting to use Michael and me to get famous but he can forgrt it ' Laurie said as she watched Michael and Looomis together and suddenly Michael grabbed the other man by the throat choking him till he fell to the ground dead and to the cop and Laurie's horror Michael stamped on his head crushing his skull to a pulp

' Urgh guess he wont be famouse now bloody hell hes brutial ' The cop said as Michael looked at the window and seen Laurie and the cop watching him and made his way twords the house

' Fuck ' Was all laurie could say as she ran to the sofa and woke up the grandkids as she planed to take them to her escape bunker where it was safe and also loud bangs was heard Michael was breaking in

' Grandma whats going on whats that noise im scared ' Yelled Angel as Laurie grabbed her hand

' You see to the kids ill deal with him nothing is gonna happen to you guys not on my watch ' The cop said as he went to deal with Michael

' Grandma is that the bad man you told us about ..? Asked Angel close to tears and shaing in fear

' Yes im afraid it is hun but dont worry i will keep you safe " Laurie said as gunshots rang through the house and also Rocky started barking like crazy then their was compleat silence

Michael staired at the dead body of the cop who he had killed easily but worst thing that did shock Laurie was the lifless body of her Dog Rocky lying on the floor Michael had killed him too

' No Rocky you killed Rocky you big meanie ' Yelled Angel throwing a cushion at Michael as Laurie tried to get them to the escape room but Michael blocked the way so she told the kids to hide in a nearby closet

" You son of a bitch its over 'Laurie yelled as she charged at Michael and tried to grab the knife off him but he was a lot stronger than her and soon a sickning snap was heard Michael had broken Laurie's wrist but she didnt care and her left hand was strong too

Laurie came uo with a plan to lure Michael away so the kids could get to the safe room so she had Michael chase her and she went into another room so the kids could run and hide but Angel seen her old skates lying in a corner and knew that the blades on them were very sharp so grabbing a skate she got a good idea even if it meant going close uo to Michael who had his back to her and wqs trying ti get Laurie and already he'd knocked her glasses off and had her by the hair

' Leave my grandma alone you big bully or ill beat you up im also a black belt you know " Yelled Angel as she hit Michael hard on the arm with the blade of her skate and she managed to cut his arm in the process making it bleed

Michael made a grunt noise as he now turned his attention to Angel hed get her next he thought and he didnt care if she was a child or not

' Oh shit " Was all Angel could say before dropping the skate and running but Laurie saved her yet again by grabbing a chair and smashing it over Michael's head stunning him for a second as she grabbed the kids and ran but Michael started slashing wildly with his knofe and got Laurie yet again on the shoulder and Angel in the back making her scream in agony but the cut was not deep

' Quick in here ' Laurie yelled pushing the kids into the escape room and trying to calm them

" I want mommy ' Sobbed Daisy as she clung tightly to Laurie's waist

' Where is mom and and Abbie why arnt they here have thry ran away ..? Asked a sobbing Angel

" Ill tell you later listen i have a plan their is a secret door in this room that leads outside we can try escape through that and get away okay " `said Laurie as both girls nodded terrified

' Also i want you girls to know something though i might appear a bit crazy and strict at times and tried to stop you celebrating Halloween i want you both to know i love you both very much and i will go to Hell and back for you and i will protect you with my dying breath your my 2 primcesses ' Laurie said kissing both girls on the head before letting them go to move some stuff that was im her escape room and sure enough an old grey door was seen and nearby was a key so laurie unlocked the door and undid 2 bolts and sure enough was the back yard

' Right lets get out here we will try and get away and get help " Laurie said

Truth was shed rather stay and fight Michael but she couldnt as she had her granddaughters to protect so had to run away with them

' Grabdma hes coming into the escape room i can hear him ' Screamed Angel terrified as Lauire paused and she could see Michael making his way onto the room

' Son of a bitch stay away from us ' Screamed Laurie suddenly now hitting Michael with a fire extinguisher and knocking him off his feet and he was out cold too

' Wow grandma did you kill him hes not moving ' Said Angel who was hiding behind Laurie

' I doubt it stunned him just now yes but killed him no now come om lets get out of here before he wakes uo ' Laurie said as her and the girls ran outside but when outside Daisy was missing nowhere to be seen

' Well thats that chappy done more to come


	22. Chapter 22

' Daisy Daisy ' Yelled Laurie and Angel looking for the little girl and fearing the worst

'I thought shed come outside with us where is she ..? Asked Angel panicking for her sister

' Oh God no she must be still in their with him we need to go back you stay here dont move i will get her ' Said Laurie as she went back to the escape room and opened the door and seen Michael still lying on the ground but to her horror Daisy was kneeling over him touching the mask hair and her othet hand was on his shoulder

' No get away from him dont touch him ' Screamed Laurie grabbing Daisy and scooping her uo before escaping again and slamming the escape door and locking it trapping Michael inside

' We got him grandma hes trapped in woohoo their call the cops and we can escape " Angel yelled happly as laurie ran round the side of the house and kicked some leaves away to reveal a grate and she could see Michael trapped down their looking up at her and under the mask he was pissed

' Not so big now are you now whos gonna win i wont let you destroy anymore lives its over Michael laurie said before theowing some lit paper down the grate and starting a fire and though she didnt want to she got some gasomline and sprinkled it around the house and even went inside and coverd the place in gasoline before going outside to safety again and making sure both kids were with her she set alight the statt of the gasoline trail that led to the house

" Im sorry kids if their is anything in their that belongs to you shall replace it and im not bothering about Raggedy Ann she can be replaced ' Laurie said as she watched her house go up in flames trapping Michael inside

' Burn in Hell son of a bitch " Laurie said as she headed towards the car and piled Angel and Daisy inside the back seat and both girls crawled under a blanket as they were both cold

' Is he dead now grandma ..? Asked Angel

' Yes darling i think it is this time its all over " Laurie said wondering how to tell the kids their mom and older sister were dead Laurie planned to tell them that in the morning as they needed to get to the hospital and get hep just now

As Laurie drove back to the girls to the hospital as all 3 of them needed tended too and both girls lay under the blanket Angel tried to get some sleep but Daisy had something in her hand so she looked at it to see what it was as if felt soft and kind of fluffy and she seen a few strands of Michael's brown mask hair that come away in her hand and also that wasent the only thing she seen as a mark appeard on her little wrist and it was the cult of thorn and also elsewhere at that moment Michael was suddenly aware of Daisy being linked to him now but their was nothing he could do just now as it was after modnight and Halloween was over it was now November 1st so hed have to bide his time for another year so he vanished off into the night as hed escaped the burning house somehow but he would be back as he had unfinished buisness

...End ...

authors note ...Might do a follow up dunno yet it be sometime next year


End file.
